Fun and Games
by Ridley160
Summary: Daisuke invites Satoshi to his 16th birthday party, but while there the two boys take a little game of spin the bottle to the extreme. To Daisuke it was all just fun and games, but for Satoshi it meant much more. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my 2nd D.N.Angel fic, so a few things to know before reading.

1: Daisuke and Satoshi are 16 in this.

2: ( these) signal when either Dark or Krad are talking to Daisuke or Satoshi.

3: This IS a yaoi meaning guy/guy relationships.

4: just read and enjoy it for what it is!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been nearly two years since Dark and Krad had appeared once more. Things had been a bit hectic in the beginning but now for Daisuke Niwa things had begun to run smoothly for him. He had a girlfriend; Riku whom he thought was his sacred Maiden. However the couple had yet to use those three important words, I love you. And Daisuke was in no hurry, he wanted it to be a special moment for that.

He and Satoshi Hiwatari had become close friends but he still felt detached from everyone. Satoshi was well aware of Risa's crush on him, but he chose to ignore it. He acted as if he were oblivious to her subtle hints of affection. Truth be told Satoshi liked another, and it just so happened to be Daisuke, the boy who was now his best and only friend. But Daisuke was dating Riku and he was as happy as could be, Satoshi didn't dare to mess that up for him. So he remained in the background, a second thought and it was all he could do.

"Hiwatari?…Hiwatari!" Daisuke called snapping the blue haired boy out of his thoughts. He looked up at Daisuke's bright crimson eyes.

"Sorry Niwa I zoned off there for a minute. What do you need?" Satoshi asked.

"My birthday is tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would like to come." Daisuke handed Satoshi a bright yellow invitation with the time and location written on it. He looked it over, a small smile of appreciation on his lips. It read:

_YOU have been invited!_

_Yes you lucky person have been invited to Daisuke Niwa's _

_Sweet Sixteen _

_Birthday Party_

_Saturday at 1:00 until Sunday at 5:00 details of how _

_To get to the house are below. It would be appreciated _

_If you were to bring a gift or a card_

_Thank You_

"Thanks Niwa…I'll make sure and be there." Satoshi folded the paper nicely and placed it in his backpack. "So who else have you invited?"

"Just Saehara and the Haradas." Satoshi nodded. "Yeah we're going to have cake and ice cream, my mom is making the cake homemade! And we can watch movies, and listen to music!" Daisuke rambled on excitedly.

"Sounds like fun." Satoshi had internally grimaced. He was excited about the party none of that bothered him. It was the fact that Daisuke had invited the Haradas and Saehara. He was going to have to witness Daisuke and Riku constantly kissing, hugging, playing, flirting, it about drove him crazy already. Then he would have Risa trying to get into his pants as well, always flirting suggestively. She did it at school enough, but being at Daisuke's house all night with her. It sickened him. Then there was Saehara, the boy who made it blatantly obvious of his dislike for Satoshi. But Daisuke wanted him to be there, and despite his internal feelings he would go, just to make the red haired boy happy.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes…I'll be there." Satoshi reassured. He watched Daisuke walk off happily to chat with Saehara. He sighed inwardly to himself. It was a kind gesture for Daisuke to invite him; he had never been to a birthday party.

The last year he had been away and wasn't able to go; now he had an invitation. But a thought struck Satoshi suddenly what on earth would he get him as a gift?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: WARNING MATURE CONTENT CONTAINED IN THIS CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DING-DONG Satoshi pressed the doorbell sending the chime throughout the house that someone was present at the door. He was wearing his black jacket with the red shirt and tight black pants.

(I still don't understand why you waist your time with your petty fantasies master Satoshi.) Krad's voice echoed within Satoshi's mind.

"What fantasies?" Satoshi questioned the white angel within him.

(That innocent Daisuke Niwa is going to fall in love with you, and let you fuck him.)

"I don't particularly like that language Krad. And I know Daisuke will never love me so just quit already!"

(I just don't want your fragile heart to be broken when that boy rejects you. Just save yourself the pain and forget about him.)

"Daisuke and I are friends." Satoshi defended.

(Yes but you want it to be more. I share this body too I know your dirty thoughts; I know what you think about when you're jerking off. Why don't you ever allow me to pleasure you, I'm much more experienced than that boy. I can relieve that sexual tension of yours.) Krad's voice was practically dripping with lust it made Satoshi shudder.

"Krad, please I'm begging you…don't ruin this for me." Satoshi pleaded. He hated sinking to this level but sometimes it was all he could do to get the few things he wanted in life.

(Alright, I'll sleep for the hours of this party but you owe me Satoshi.) With that Krad descended to the back of Satoshi's mind and just in time, Emiko had just answered the door.

"Ah Hiwatari, Daisuke has been expecting you." She stepped aside as she greeted him to allow him to enter the house. He walked in handing her a wrapped box with a card on top of it.

"This is for Niwa…"

"Oh lovely I'll put this over with the others, Dai and the others are in his room." Emiko brought the gift over to the kitchen table and set it down with the rest. Satoshi casually walked upstairs and into Daisuke's room. As soon as he entered her heard the red head's excited voice.

"Hiwatari you're here!" He jumped up off the floor to greet him. "Everyone else is already here we were just waiting for you." Satoshi smiled and sat on the floor.

"Glad you could make it Hiwatari." Risa chimed in smiling at him. The boy tried his best to avoid eye contact. "You look great in that outfit by the way" She complimented. Satoshi only nodded. They began talking again, gossip mostly and it was between the four, Satoshi chose to stay quiet just listening to them jabber on about who is talking about who, and what not. He preferred to stay out of those conversations, they only led to problems. He mostly just petted Wyth while the others talked.

"Dai would you and you're friends come down here please?" Emiko called from downstairs.

"Alright!" Daisuke called back getting up with the rest of them and heading downstairs. Along the way Saehara whispered to Daisuke.

"Why did you have to invite Hiwatari? He's so weird."

"He's my friend." Daisuke responded firmly, and that was that. When they got downstairs Emiko made Daisuke sit down and everyone stood around the table. She came in with a beautiful and delicious looking chocolate cake, with sixteen glowing candles. She set it in front of Daisuke and everyone began to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Daisuke Happy Birthday to you!" Daisuke smiled happily and taking a breath he blew out his candles.

"Hey what did you wish for?" Kosuke asked his son.

"He can't tell you or it won't come true." Emiko warned handing Daisuke his birthday cards. The first were from his family the standard parents to child humor card. Saehara's was no surprise something with a pretty girl on it. The Harada's a long drawn out card about love and friendship sweet but overall boring. Then Satoshi's it read.

_Hey dude, _

_It's your birthday!_

_So we all decided to pitch in _

_And hire a stripper just for you!_

On the inside was a cartoon drawing of a guy looking upset in a playboy bunny costume.

_Hey we never said it would be a GOOD stripper…_

_Happy…birthday_

Everyone laughed at Satoshi's card. No one had thought he had such a sense of humor. Then came the presents, Saheara had mysteriously "misplaced his" but everyone else had remembered. Daisuke received a few CD's some new clothes, a few drawing pads and pencils. Satoshi had gotten him a brand new set of oil paints and brushes.

"Wow I don't know what to say…this is great Hiwatari! Thank you!" Daisuke was looking over the brand new brushes, and the assortment of colors of the paints. It must have cost a fortune.

"You're welcome Niwa." He knew how much Daisuke liked to paint. He had remembered Daisuke telling him about how he was getting low on the paints he had but didn't have enough money to get anymore.

"Did you get what you wanted Daisuke?" Asked his father.

"Oh yeah, everything was great. Thanks everyone!" Daisuke stood packing up everything to take to his room. Satoshi and Riku helped then they went back upstairs. "So what does everyone want to do?" Daisuke asked.

"I have an idea." Saehara said coolly. "Lets play spin the bottle!"

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Risa clapped excitedly and glanced towards Satoshi slyly. He didn't like this idea at all, if Risa kissed him it would be all over the school.

"…uh… I don't like that." Riku glared at her sister. "There is only two girls."

"So? Come on it will be fun!" Saehara tried to convince the girl. "What do you say Daisuke?"

"Well….um…I don't know…"

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Satoshi spoke up.

"Aw come on Hiwatari, I bet you haven't even had your first kiss."

"Seahara…that's not necessary." Daisuke defended. Satoshi had bit his lower lip looking away embarrassedly. It was true he hadn't been kissed yet, but he didn't want his first to be like this and especially not with one of the Haradas.

"Alright, jeez." Saehara reached into his bag and pulled out a plastic bottle and set it on the ground, he spun it and it landed on Risa. "I'll show you there is nothing to it." He went over to her and gave her a peck on the lips. "See that's not so bad is it?" He asked the others. Reluctantly they gave in, and soon they all where sitting in a circle. It came to Daisuke's turn and the bottle landed on Satoshi.

"Uh…"

"Oh you got to do it man. It's the rules!" Saehara coaxed, he was going to get a kick out of this.

"But Hiwatari is a boy…" Daiuske was blushing red.

"Come on Niwa!" Risa pressured. The boy sighed; there was no way he was getting out of this. Satoshi's heart was racing in his chest, was this really happening? Was this going to be his first kiss? He saw Daisuke approach him and Satoshi leaned forward closing his eyes he felt the other's warm lips touch his briefly then pull away. He opened his eyes and saw Daisuke blushing madly while the others laughed.

"It's alright Niwa, don't let them bother you." He whispered reassuringly to the redhead. Daisuke nodded and sat back down. They went for a few more rounds, Satoshi ended up kissing Risa and Daisuke for a second time. And Saehara had gotten Daisuke once, and Riku.

"This is getting boring…I say we take this to the next level." Saehara announced. Daisuke gulped, Riku shook her head and Risa looked excited. "Lets play spin the bottle, but the person you land on you have to make out with for seven minutes in a room."

"What!" Daisuke exclaimed in panic. "I don't want to do that."

"…Wimp"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not!"

"TOO!" The boys argued.

"I'm not and I'll prove it!" Daisuke grabbed the bottle from the middle and spun it. Satoshi found himself holding his breath, silently wishing it landed on him. It spun around quickly then slowed down spinning more leisurely slowly it went around; he was sitting right next to Riku who was wishing the same. It began to make it's stop on Riku pointing to her then it moved a few inches and was directly pointing to Satoshi.

Daisuke's eyes were wide with shock his jaw hanging open, Saehara was laughing so hard he could barley breath. Risa looked as if she were a bit jealous, and Riku looked disappointed and mad.

"You…too….better get…to it…" Saehara managed to say between laughs. "We'll let you have this room…we'll…we'll…time you!" He burst out laughing again as he stood up. "Come on Haradas give them their privacy!"

"But…but…Saehara!" Daisuke tried to protest, but the boy had dragged the girls out into the hallway.

"Saehara! This is stupid I don't want my boyfriend making out with another guy!" Riku's voice was low and angry.

"It's all just for fun, ease up Harada."

"But I don't want Hiwatari kissing Daisuke either." Risa added.

"You wouldn't be protesting if that was you." Riku murmured. Risa shut her mouth.

"Come on, let's go grab some cake." He began to descend down the stairs.

"Aren't we supposed to be timing them?" The girls asked in unison. Saehara turned around with a devilish smile.

"I want to see how long it takes them to realize we aren't coming back." He chuckled amusingly to himself. Risa couldn't help but giggle a little.

"That would be funny if we left them there."

"No it wouldn't." Riku pouted.

"What's the matter Riku…jealous?" Her sister asked sweetly and teasingly.

"I have nothing to be jealous of."

"Yeah…that Hiwatari is getting further with Daisuke than you ever have." Saehara shouted up to her.

"Shut up Saehara!" Riku ordered. "Fine we'll leave them there for an hour…if they are not back we are checking in on them."

Back in the bedroom Satohshi and Daisuke were sitting in silence, they were there alone.

"Do you really want to go through with this?" Daisuke asked Satoshi. The boy blinked, of course he wanted to go through with it. This was his dream come true.

"I don't mind." He replied calmly, trying to appear as if he didn't care. Daisuke had scooted closer so they where side by side, he was trembling a bit and was looking at his hands. Satoshi reached out and took the boy's hands in his and held them to calm him. "Don't be nervous…it's just a game." Satoshi reassured. He held the boy's shaking hand up and gave it a tender kiss, his lips lingered on the skin a moment as he looked into the redheads frightened innocent eyes.

He went slowly, leaning forward so Daisuke would be comfortable. Although he had never kissed, Satoshi was acting upon what his gut was telling him. He closed his eyes as their lips touched, Daisuke's were quivering and Satoshi felt it. He closed his mouth over Daisuke's lower lip and sucked on it lightly then gently bit it this came as a surprise to Daisuke and he inhaled sharply. Satoshi took that opportunity to slide his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Daisuke felt the warm, wet foreign tongue enter his mouth greedily. Tasting him, and ravishing the wet cavern of his mouth. Satoshi was really _good! _And a low moan escaped Daisuke's throat. They broke away to take a few shuddering breaths then went back for more, Daisuke this time battled with Satoshi's tongue for dominance, but submitted. Satoshi was too good he didn't want it to end, so he let him do as he pleased. Satoshi cupped Daisuke's cheek in his hand as he continued to claim the boy.

They broke away again breathing heavily, Satoshi's lips still lingering on Daisuke's he gave him a few small pecks. Then began to trail down his jaw to his neck. Daisuke tilted his head to the side giving Satoshi better access; it was so arousing to feel the warm wet lips touching his sensitive skin. The wet tongue licking an occasional spot, it sent pleasurable shivers throughout Daisuke. Satoshi pulled down the boy's shirt a bit and he kissed up and down the area about the collar bone.

It earned him a moan from Daisuke, and there he began sucking on a certain spot. Daisuke was nearly panting; the sensation of that mouth sucking on his flesh was making him hard. He felt Satoshi bite him and he gasped in surprise. Satoshi began to run his tongue back up the boy's neck. He reached the lips and enclosed his mouth over them once again. He pushed Daisuke down onto his back and got on top of him kissing him hungrily.

Satoshi pushed his hips against Daisuke's he could feel the hardness in the other's pants pressed against his own erection. He rocked his hips pushing against Daisuke then moving away, then pushing against him again.

"S…Sato…Shi…"

Satoshi couldn't resist sliding his hand down and over the hard bulge in Daisuke's pants. He moved his hand in a circular motion over it and grasped at it firmly then released.

"Ah!" Daisuke gasped quietly. Satoshi began to undo Daisuke's belt and unbuttoned his pants. Slowly he eased his hand into the boy's boxers and firmly grasped the erect throbbing member.

"Ohmmnnnn!" Satoshi put his free hand over Daisuke's mouth.

"Shh, we don't want them to hear us." He whispered, his breath tickling Daisuke's ear. He moved his hand back and forth along Daisuke's length; he gently massaged the tip with his thumb as the rest of his fingers glided along it. He stroked gently and slowly at first, and then gradually got faster. His breath was coming out in small gasps, he was getting close. He couldn't last much longer. A few more touches in the right places and Daisuke came, releasing the tension that had been built up in him.

"Ohhh." He moaned as he reached his orgasm. Just witnessing Daisuke in such pleasure almost made Satoshi cum. He unfastened his own belt and pants to relieve the pressure on himself. His pants were tight as they were, but when aroused it was almost painfully tight. He was unsure of how he was going to relieve himself, he could masturbate but he didn't want to in front of Daisuke. He was shocked when he felt a hand slide into his pants, looking down he found that hand belonged to none other than Daisuke.

Satoshi inhaled sharply as soon as the red head's delicate fingers touched him. From the feel of it, Daisuke was unsure of what to do. Satoshi reached down placing his hand over Daisuke's and guided him to the right spots. He closed his eyes to better enjoy the sweet sensations. He had been so aroused it didn't take much for his release. Soon both boys where laying on the ground panting slightly, and coming back to reality. Satoshi aided Daisuke in zipping his pants and refastening his belt. Daisuke did the same for him.

Not a word was spoken between them; they acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Satoshi looked at his watch; this had taken much longer than 7 minutes. He shook his head; he knew the others left them there. Not that he was complaining, this was turning out to be the best day of his life. Daisuke on the other hand felt confused, and dirty. It felt as if he had cheated on Riku his girlfriend. But everything had felt so good, he knew it was wrong but he had gotten caught up in the moment. Was the same for Satoshi? Daisuke feared that perhaps, Satoshi may have wanted it and that he enjoyed it much more than he led on. Satoshi stood straitening his clothing and reached his hand down to help Daisuke up.

Together they opened the door and went downstairs. They found the other three waiting for them in the kitchen. As soon as they had set foot in the room Saehara burst into laughter.

"You guys were in there for almost an hour!" He managed to say between laughing.

"We sat there most of the time…waiting for you to come in." Satoshi stated, covering up for their activities.

"So…did you do anything?" Riku asked Daisuke accusingly. He looked down at her and stuttered.

"Well…uh…we…"

"We gave each other a peck that was all. We weren't comfortable with going any further." Satoshi interrupted. The way he said it was so believable, Daisuke was grateful he didn't have to make up something now.

"Good." Riku was content, so was Risa. Saehara was the only one who appeared to be disappointed. It would have made good gossip at school that Daisuke had made out with Hiwatari. The two boys looked at one another in silent agreement to never tell anyone the truth of what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

AuthorsNote: Ok i have been getting alot of comments asking if the story will be continued, if the 2nd chapter was the end. This story is being continued. I have one more chapter written but I'm not going to post it right away, give me some time to write some more so I don't get behind. I have school and a job and it's going to be difficult to update often. So for everyone here is chapter 3.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Oh for the love of God Daisuke!) Dark screamed at the redhead from inside his head. (I promise to leave for two days and what happens! You and Hiwatari make out and…and…EW!) Daisuke sighed.

"I know…but its not like I wanted it to happen." Daisuke had never told Dark what happened, the pains of sharing a body with a phantom thief. He knew about everything that Daiuske did. "Satoshi was the one who came on to me…"

(So you think?) Dark questioned.

"I don't know what I think. I'm so confused." He put his head in his hands. "I feel like I cheated on Riku…but I can't tell her what happened."

(That's going to be harder than you think.)

"Thanks for the encouragement." Daisuke said sarcastically.

(But anyway…do you think Hiwatari is…gay?)

"I don't know…but that's what I'm afraid of."

After the party Satoshi had gone back to his apartment. He felt so alone now after spending all that time with Daisuke. He knew that from now on things would feel different around them. He could see the nervous tension in Daisuke now, whenever he would come near.

(The boy is afraid of you.)

"Not now Krad…" Satoshi exhaled, he was not in the mood for the angel's bashing.

(I'm just stating the truth.) He mentally smiled. (And I did behave myself; I could have taken over at any moment while you pleasured Niwa. But I held back knowing how important it was to you.)

"Yes and I appreciate that Krad."

(But…now you owe me…)

"What do you want me to let you out?" Satoshi asked a bit fearfully, getting Krad to allow him to do certain things came at a heavy price.

(Oh no…I have something else planned. You'll find out what it is later.) Krad chuckled and disappeared to the back of Satoshi's mind. The bluenette shuddered; whatever Krad had planned was not good. He tried to place it out of his mind and go about his day. It was mostly planning for new security plans for museums. But Satoshi had grown bored with it about a year ago. His heart wasn't into capturing Dark anymore…the one he wanted to capture was Daiuske. He wanted to capture the boy's love, his heart, and his affections. He was typing on his laptop and found that he was starting to fall asleep; he glanced at the clock it was going on 2:30.

He typed a few more sentences then closed the screen, got up stretched and headed towards his bedroom. He was going to have a hell of a time getting up for school. Satoshi stripped down his black silky boxers and crawled into bed, it wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

In his dreams

Satoshi looked around, he was in his apartment but things appeared to be darker, and more eerie. That shadows seemed alive in a sense and he felt as if they were gradually creeping towards him. In front was a mirror, he looked into it and saw the smiling Krad. Hesitantly he reached up and touched the glass; it seemed to move, rippling like water. He watched as Krad's reflection did the same and somehow interlocking fingers with Satoshi's. He stepped back away from the mirror and as he did more of the angel became whole.

Soon Krad was standing before him, looking down at him and smiling mischievously. As if he knew what was to come of this and was relishing in the thought that Satoshi didn't know.

"It's time you pay me back…my dearest Satoshi." He caressed the boy's cheek. Satoshi stood still, becoming ridged.

"What do you want from me?" He looked up just wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Nothing much." He leaned forward a bit. "Just…" He got closer bending down slightly. "…A simple…" He was a mere inch away, his hot breath tickling Satoshi's skin. "…Kiss…" He whispered that last syllable seductively. Satoshi nodded preparing himself, almost immediately Krad's lips had descended on his. His crushed his lips against Satoshi's, kissing him roughly. His tongue tried to pry the boy's mouth open but Satoshi was refusing. Krad bit down on the boy's lip drawing out blood, Satoshi gasped and Krad slipped his tongue in. He savored the taste of Satoshi, he craved the boy, and he wanted to take him into sweet bliss. But he was patient not wanting to scare him; he would have him in time. His tongue danced around Satoshi's forcing him to kiss Krad back. His lip was bleeding but he still kissed him, he just wanted to get it over with. Krad had finally broke away allowing Satoshi to breath.

"That's all I want…for now."

Back in Reality

Satoshi sat up panting heavily that had been possibly the worst dream he had ever had. He touched his lip and felt the stinging pain; he looked down at his finger. There was blood. It wasn't a dream, Krad had manipulated his subconscious. He laid back down, ignoring his bleeding lip. Krad had never taken things this far, it was mostly just words but never any action. The angel was getting desperate and he feared how far things would go in the future. To what extreme would Krad take this?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AuthorsNote: I will put chapter 4 up this weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

AuthorsNote: And here is the next chapter as promised!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school bell rang, it was time for class. All the students began to sit and quiet down for their lesson. Satoshi sat in the back resting his head in the palm of his hand. He had been afraid to go back to sleep that morning. In fear that Krad would try something more drastic. Now he was paying the price; he was close to falling asleep right there.

Daisuke had avoided him that morning; he didn't want to deal with the uncomfortable tension between them. He had regretted ever letting Satoshi take things so far, now he felt guilty when around Riku. Things had just gotten out of control. During the class period he happened to glance back at Satoshi. He had an arm across the desk his head turned and resting on it. His eyes were closed his glasses had fallen off and his other arm hung limp at the side.

The blue haired boy had actually fallen asleep in class. He actually looked kind of cute at that moment. Daisuke turned his attention back to the front, what had he just thought? That wasn't right, Satoshi wasn't cute to him, and he wasn't handsome, or attractive, or sexy to Daisuke. They were friends and nothing more, but why did he feel so panicked?

The bell rang signaling it was time for lunch, Daisuke stood up and was about to leave but he noticed Satoshi was still sound asleep. He sighed knowing no one else was going to wake him. He approached him and shook him gently.

"Sato…Hiwatari?" The boy opened his blue eyes and sat up.

"What? Niwa?... Did I fall asleep again?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly and put his glasses back on.

"Yeah…you alright?"

"I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night." He looked up at Daisuke. "Is it lunch time?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah just started."

"Want to eat lunch with me?" Satoshi asked hopefully.

"Um…yeah why not." He smiled. He wanted things to go back to normal and the only way that would happen was if he acted normal.

"Great, lets go." He stood up and they both left the classroom. Daisuke had stopped at his locker to get his lunch, Satoshi as usual had none. He and Daisuke always shared when they ate together. They went to their usual spot; it was a secluded area down by some trees outside it was quite and away from the other students. Daisuke opened his lunch and ate. Satoshi sat beside him in silence, was admiring him when Daiuske spoke.

"Want some?" He offered, Satoshi shook his head he wasn't feeling hungry. At least not for food. He stared into the bright crimson orbs of Daisuke's eyes; his soft lips were slightly parted. Satoshi couldn't resist himself, he leaned forward parting his own lips and tilting his head he kissed Daisuke passionately. Daisuke's world came crashing down at that moment. His worst fear had come true, Satoshi was gay and he liked…him.

Daisuke grasped Satoshi's shoulders and pushed him off; he scrambled up and stood panting. "Satoshi! I'm…I'm…sorry. I'm NOT like that!" Satoshi looked up at Daisuke sadly. Had he just been rejected?

"But on…Saturday…when we."

"That was just a game that went too far." Daisuke stated firmly. "I don't like you…and now I don't even think I can fathom being your friend…It's…It's…too awkward." Satoshi stared at him in disbelief, was Daisuke serious was he about to loose his only friend?

"Daisuke…please."

"Don't call me that."

"…Please…" Satoshi's eyes welled with tears as he felt his heart break. "…We can still be friends…"

"I can't not after what happened." Daisuke murmured. He felt terrible but it had to be done. "I'm sorry…" He was cut off.

"No you're not!" The tears spilled from Satoshi's eyes. "You don't care about me, you never did. You just felt sorry for me." Satoshi stood up taking in a shuddering breathe he glared at Daisuke. "…Krad was right…" His voice cracked, he couldn't say anything more he just wanted to get away. Without a second thought Satoshi began to run, he ran away from his problems. The tears fell from his eyes, streaming down his face as he huffed and puffed struggling for an intake of air as the sobs escaped his fragile body.

Daisuke felt terrible now, he had never seen Satoshi cry. And what hurt the most was he had been the one that caused those tears to fall from those chillingly beautiful blue eyes. Why him? Why did Satoshi have to have a crush on him? Why did they have to play that stupid game, why had Daisuke let him touch him in such intimate ways? The answers escaped Daisuke and he slumped to the ground feeling helpless and confused.

Satoshi slammed the door shut behind and he leaned against it falling to the floor in a miserable heap. Tears still stung his eyes as they fell, he felt worn out and so alone. _Why Daisuke? Why did you make me believe you felt something for me? _He laid on the floor pulling his knees up to his chest. _It was just cruel joke, something for laughs I bet. _He pictured Daisuke with Saehara and the Haradas laughing behind Satoshi's back at his stupidity. _I swore to myself I would never let myself become emotionally attached to anyone. Then when I thought that maybe I could get some happiness from it, everything went wrong. _Satoshi shut his eyes and eventually he cried himself to sleep.

in the dream

Once again Satoshi found himself in the same setting he had that morning when Krad kissed him. Only now he wasn't afraid of it, he welcomed the shadows the darkness, the dread in it. This was his life, cold and lifeless. He had been wrong to think he could change that, why live for something you can't have. He remained on the floor still clutching himself his eyes closed, his breath coming out in small gasps as he continued to cry. Two hands wrapped themselves about him pulling him up from the ground and holding him lovingly.

"I warned you of this." Krad cooed as he rubbed the boy's back.

"I…know…I should…have…listened." Satoshi whispered, resting his head on Krad's chest. He closed his eyes again savoring the warmth and comfort the angel was providing.

"I told you over and over." He ran his hand through Satoshi's soft hair.

"…you are…the only one who… will ever love me."

"You didn't believe me; now look where it got you." Krad went on trying to push as much guilt on Satoshi as he could. He wanted the boy to regret not loving him back.

"Yes I understand…please enough with reminding me."

"Do you finally accept my feelings?" Krad questioned wanting to take the boy right there. But he held back on his desires. Satoshi didn't answer, instead he lifted his head placed his lips over Krad's and kissed him. The angel took that as a definite yes, and wrapping his arms around him he passionately kissed Satoshi back. The boy opened his mouth willingly allowing Krad's tongue to explore. The angle slid his hand under Satoshi's shirt to feel his warm skin. Satoshi gasped into the kiss, Krad's hand was so cold it wasn't warm like Daisuke's had been. They broke away after a few minutes breathing heavily.

"I want you Satoshi." Krad's voice was pleading; his hand was caressing the boy's stomach and up to his chest. He used began to move his fingers in a circular motion around Satoshi's right nipple. Krad leaned in to kiss him again but Satoshi stopped him putting two fingers to lips.

"Krad…I need some time…" He whispered, things were moving way too fast. Krad glared at him.

"So you will jerk off the Niwa boy first off but won't let me do anything for you." He spat angrily.

"I meant to get my thoughts together, and…it will…be better if we wait." Krad's anger seemed to subside a bit. It would be better if Satoshi were feeling his best, to actually get him in the mood. Not take him by force, although that had been what he wanted for the longest time.

"Alright, we will wait. But when I think the time has come, you cannot back out my dear Satoshi."

"I won't…"

Back in Reality

Satoshi awoke he was still on the floor in a fetal position. He sat up wiping away the remaining tears on his face. He stood regaining his normal composure; there was no going back now. He belonged to Krad and there was no room in his life for any petty people. This was the final straw, he was going to emotionally close himself off to the world and retreat back into his cold hearted soulless shell of a human being.

(I've always loved you Satoshi.) Krad whispered sweetly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AuthorsNote: Ok so the next chapter may take some time to get up, I have alot to do next week. So just be patient, also I'm having a tad bit of writers' block. I come up with an an idea and just go from there is how i usually write my fics. Not the most effective way but overall it works out ok.


	5. Chapter 5

AuthorsNote: and here is the next chapter as promised.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke went back to class feeling miserable. He didn't concentrate at all he just couldn't get the image of Satoshi breaking into tears out of his head. Just hours ago he had looked to the back of the class and caught the young genius sleeping in class. Dark had remained quiet which was unusual but Daisuke at the moment preferred it. He needed time to think things through. He sighed staring at his desk for the longest time until the bell rang. The students filed out of the class. He remained where he sat, he didn't feel like getting up. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Daisuke are you alright?" Riku asked looking at her boyfriend in concern. He had looked depressed for their entire class period. "Did something happen in 6th hour?" She and Daisuke had only one class together and it happened to be the last of the day.

"…It's nothing Riku…" He murmured somberly.

"Daisuke, I know something is wrong. Tell me." She ordered.

"I can't tell you." Daisuke felt her grab his wrist and jerk him up, she dragged him out of the classroom and to the courtyard.

"Ok Daisuke Niwa, you tell me what's going on!" She was so forceful sometimes, Daisuke had to obey or pay the consequences. He swallowed trying to think of what to tell her.

"Well…Satoshi and I…we…uh…had a… fight." That really was the best term to describe what had happened.

"Oh Daisuke…don't let that get to you. I'm sure everything will be just fine." Riku reassured.

"I don't think so."

"Daisuke…" She kissed his cheek. "I'm sure things will work out…what was the fight about."

"Um…just stuff." Riku raised an eyebrow questioningly but got the hint he didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on, let's get out of here and go do something to get your mind of it." She grabbed his hand and led him down the road; they were heading for the park. After that party Riku had realized really how little her and Daisuke had done in their relationship. They really hadn't done anything to make it more serious, and she was concerned that she would loose him to more "active" girl. She couldn't allow that to happen.

They arrived at the park; it was large with many trees and clean cut green grass. There was a playground for the kids and benches placed here and there for people to sit. They found an empty bench beneath a tree and sat down on it. Daisuke just stared at the ground.

"There isn't this a better?" Riku asked him.

"Yeah…I guess." He sighed and glanced up at her then smiled a slightly. "Thanks Riku."

"For what Daisuke?"

"Just being here for me."

"That's what I'm here for." She replied quietly. They sat there in silence just enjoying the calm atmosphere around them. Daisuke eventually stood up said his goodbye, they hugged and he was on his way home. It was going on 4:00 and his mother would be getting worried. It was while walking along the road in solitude Dark finally spoke up.

(We may have a big problem Daisuke.)

"What? Dark!" Daisuke hadn't expected the thief to speak so suddenly. "W…What do you mean we have a problem?" He asked once his brain had registered what Dark had said.

(You really hurt creepy boy's feelings back there. That may encourage him to capture me.)

"Is thieving all you think about?" Daisuke questioned.

(Hey I'm just warning you. Hurt turns to anger, anger to hatred, and hatred to revenge. Hiwatari is not the type of guy to let something like what happened, go very easily. Plus he has psycho sadistic homicidal Krad sharing his body, we are in a very tight spot Daisuke.)

"Well what would you have done? You're sitting there eating lunch with your friend when he just out of blue kisses you? I panicked ok!"

(I understand that Daisuke, but I'm just saying I don't you're choice of words were the best.)

"How do you mean?"

Flashback

"_I don't like you…and now I don't even think I can fathom being your friend…It's…It's…too awkward."_

"…_Please…" Satoshi's eyes welled with tears as he felt his heart break. "…We can still be friends…" _

"_I can't not after what happened."_

End Flashback

"I…I just panicked!" Daisuke tried to defend. "I was scared."

(I'm not sure that's the case Dai…" Dark hinted. (You liked what you and Satoshi did at your birthday.)

"What! NO Dark!"

(Then why did you allow him to do it?)

"I don't know! Alright! I was just in such shock that he was doing it that I didn't really realize until…it was over." Daisuke murmured.

(Daisuke) Dark sighed. (It's time you realized what you're feelings are.)

"What are you trying to say Dark? That I'm secretly in love with Hiwatari because I let him touch me?"

(I never said that I'm just saying maybe; the love you feel for people, really is not love at all just a deep caring.)

"Oh so this is about Riku now?" Daisuke asked angrily, Dark had been bringing her up more often and Daisuke had begun to get sick of it. "You just don't like her do you?"

(Hey I'm just telling you that maybe she is not.) Dark was interrupted.

"My Sacred Maiden." Daisuke finished. "And just what gives you that idea."

(Well for one thing…I'm still here.) Daisuke didn't have a response, after all he was right. The Niwa curse would be lifted once the one they truly loved returned their affections. No it wasn't right, there was no one else for Daisuke but Riku, he refused to believe that she was not his Sacred Maiden. She just hadn't realized her true affections for him. At least he hoped.

Daisuke sighed trying to push it to the back of his mind so he could concentrate on other things. He walked along the sidewalk staring down at the cracks in the cement. Things has become so complicated, all because Saehara wanted to play a game.

"I hope Hiwatari will be alright though."

(Well lets think, if Risa had given you false hope that there was a chance between you two and then suddenly going back on it and basically saying you creeped her out. How would you have felt?)

"DARK! Would you stop already I get it!" He sighed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow ok?"

(And if things go bad?) Dark questioned.

"Then…I…I don't know. Let's see how things go tomorrow ok?"

(Alright.) Dark sounded unsure of Daisuke's plan. Even he knew that Satoshi was not one to forgive so easily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: sorry not much happened in this chapter. I will update probably on Wensday,and things will be a little more exciting then. And thanks for the reviews they really help to motivate me to update.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter, posted much sooner since the last one was so boring.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school bell rang; Daisuke ran into the classroom at the last minute and took his seat he was out of breath. The students looked at him oddly before resuming their conversations with nearby friends before their teacher began the lesson. Daisuke looked to the back of the classroom; there was a single empty desk and it just so happened to be Satoshi's. He gulped in worry; knowing that he was the reason Satoshi wasn't in class.

When it was finally time for lunch Daisuke sluggishly made his way to the courtyard to eat his lunch. While walking Riku found him.

"Daisuke! I haven't seen you all day want to eat lunch with me?" She asked him hopefully.

"Um…Yeah…sure." He followed her not really paying attention to where she led him. They sat and ate in silence. Daisuke left his food alone he didn't feel like eating, or doing much of anything. He had a knotting sick feeling in his stomach; it had been there ever since Satoshi had kissed him right in that courtyard.

"Daisuke?" Riku had finally asked breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"Are…Are you doing…anything this…this Friday?"

He shook his head. "No, why?"

"Well I was wondering." She began to twirl her hair around her fingers. "If we could go out and do something. Like…Like." She paused a moment. "Go to the beach."

Daisuke hesitated for a moment. "Well…uh…I guess so." He responded slowly.

"Oh Daisuke!" She encircled her arms about him. "You have just made me so happy!" Daisuke embraced her and let go forcing himself to smile, he had wanted an opportunity such as this to be alone with her. But now that they had finally set up a date between the two of them, he still had that nauseated sickness in the pit of his stomach.

Satoshi lay on his back just staring up at the ceiling. He didn't bother getting up for school; there was just no point to it anymore. The only reason he had gone was to feel like a normal kid; but now there was no reason, no desire for him to be considered normal. After all he was anything but normal. _I'm a teenage college graduate genius that is chief commander of the police force; that also harbors a demonic angel within, is sexually attracted to other guys, and is a social reject at school. _He sighed, turning over on his side. _Fuck them all I don't need any of them. I don't need any petty emotions for people who don't give a rat's ass about me. All it will do is slow me down, keep me away from my main goal. Capturing Dark. _Satoshi's eyes narrowed just thinking about the thief made him sick.

Dark had been stealing his family's artwork for years and nothing had been done about it. Now he would be the one that would finally stop the thief and put an end to it all. He just had to wait for the opportune moment, much more artwork would have to be stolen but the overall result would be worth it. _I will stand by and wait and watch; evaluate him and then create my strategy. _

(And what of the Niwa?) Krad broke through his thoughts.

"What about him?"

(Are you going to allow him to slow you down as he once did?)

"Never, I will do my job as I'm supposed to."

(Good, very good.) Krad mentally caressed the boy. (I'm confidant you will do things right this time.)

"I assure you, I will." Satoshi smiled wickedly, he was going to enjoy tormenting the boy who broke his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I decided to post this chapter early because I have a busy weekend and I won't be home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Friday-

It had been a week and Satoshi had not been in school the entire time, this had really begun to worry Daisuke. After class he worked up the courage to go to the office and ask about the absent student. _Maybe he's sick and had to call in absent this week. _Daisuke wondered as he walked up to the desk. A middle aged woman got up from a desk and approached him. She had shoulder length brown hair that had begun to grey and she wore glasses.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely with a smile.

"Yes…umm…I have a question about one of the students. Satoshi Hiwatari, you see it's been a few days and he hasn't been here so I was wondering if you knew anything."

"Ah yes Hiwatari, he is no longer enrolled at this school."

"W…What?" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Well he is of legal age to drop out; there is nothing we can do about it. Was he a friend of yours?"

"I was…just concerned…Thank you." Daisuke quickly left the front office; things had just gotten a whole lot worse. If Satoshi had been hurt so badly that he dropped out, there was no telling what he might do.

(So now what are you going to do?)

"I don't know!" He walked quickly down the hall. "Maybe I'm just blowing everything out of proportion. I mean after all Satoshi had no reason to even be in school, he already has his college degree. So maybe he realized he was wasting his time; and went on to bigger and better things."

(That's the biggest load of crap…)

"Anything is possible Dark."

"Daisuke!" The red head turned around and spotted Riku running up to him. He tried his best to smile for her. "Daisuke you ready to go?" She panted when she reached him.

"Go?" He asked her.

"To the beach remember!"

"Oh…yeah." He had completely forgotten. "You want to go right now? I thought you meant later on tonight."

"If we leave now we can spend more time with each other." She grinned brightly taking his hand in hers. "Now let's go."

"Alright, alright." Daisuke mumbled, now that Friday had come he wasn't exactly looking forward to spending his night at the beach. He just wanted to go home at this point, but he had promised her this and was not about to go back on his word. They walked together Daisuke once again had lapsed into one of his silences; just nodding here and there to indicate he was still listening. It was still bright when they got to the beach, so they chose a shaded spot that was cooler.

"Isn't this fun? We need to do things; just the two of us more often."

"Uh huh."

Riku was quiet for moment. Daiuske hadn't said much of anything the whole the week. Was he getting bored with her? Was their relationship already going downhill? She bit her lip nervously hoping that wasn't case. "Daisuke?"

"Yes?" He looked up at her with his bright crimson eyes.

"Are you…unhappy with me?" She choked the words out.

Daisuke's eyes widened in surprise. "Riku how could you say that? I could never be unhappy with you!" Hearing him say that relieved her a little but she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind pushing her to find out more.

"It's just…you've been so distant." She whispered quietly.

"I've just had a lot on my mind; it has nothing to do with you." Though his words were comforting and sounded sincere, not even Daisuke was certain about what he was saying. Riku leaned in close to him the sudden movement caught him off guard he didn't expect what was about to come next. She crushed her lips against his forcefully; Daisuke didn't move it had been so unexpected. Riku grasped his shirt jerking him forward; she bit his lip and tried desperately to force her tongue into his mouth.

She was so ruthless and forceful, it wasn't pleasant at all. She opened her mouth for him and he did so for her, and before Daisuke knew her tongue had been practically shoved down his throat. The nauseating sick feeling had returned to Daisuke's stomach, it tightened up and she continued to ravish him. Riku was a horrible kisser, she tasted terrible as well.

It wasn't like it had been with Satoshi; the boy had been forceful but gentle at the same time. His movements had been graceful and sensual, so passionate and caring. The way his tongue had explored Daisuke's mouth and body; carefully tracing. Daisuke's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Riku's shoulders forcing her off of him.

"Riku what are you doing?" Daisuke wiped her saliva from his lips. "I thought that was what you wanted!"

Daisuke gaped at her. "What gave you that idea?"

"At your party, I realized how little we have done together."

"Maybe we're not ready to do such things." Daisuke suggested.

"It's been two YEARS! Daisuke!" Riku exploded, she had had enough with these little games of his. The way he was constantly avoiding any romantic moments with her. "You say that things are fine between us but they aren't." Daisuke was unsure of how to respond to her.

"Riku…"

"I know you're hiding something Daisuke, you have been acting so strange this whole week. I want some answers and I want them now!" She stared at him menacingly. "Tell me what's wrong or we're through."

"I…I…can't." Dasiuke murmured.

"Fine!" Riku stood up and began to walk away. "Maybe now I can find a boyfriend who actually wants me." She shot him a hateful look. Daisuke sat there trying to think of what to do, what to say to her. He could tell her everything, but would that really fix things? Or he could just let her go, but he really didn't want to loose her.

"Dark what should I do?" Daisuke asked the thief in desperation.

(Hey I'm not here to give you advice; you have to make your own decisions.) Daisuke thought quickly and finally came up with his solution.

"Riku! Riku wait!" He got up and ran after her.

"Go away Daisuke!" He reached out and grabbed the girl's shoulder forcing her to stop. "What is it?" She asked turning around.

"Ok you see the thing is…uh…" he paused she stared at him tapping her foot. "Well…after that fight I had with Hiwatari…he…dropped out of school. And…I think…it's my fault."

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" She questioned.

"I…I don't know…" He hung his head. "I didn't want to get you involved."

"That still doesn't explain why our relationship is going nowhere." Riku stared at Daisuke; she knew when he was hiding things. It was just a matter of getting him to say it.

"Shit Dark I think she's on to me!"

(Well you can either lie or tell her what the deal is.)

"I can't tell her what happened! Honestly I don't know what is wrong with us."

(You know, you're just not aware of it.)

"The truth is…" Daisuke attempted to say.

"Spit it out already!" She ordered, hearing that tone of voice and the forcefulness it made Daisuke cringe. He hated it when she was like this; always mad, jealous, bossy, it never stopped. He wondered what happened to the friend he had in her once, the girl he had met two years ago, it seemed that since they had started dating she turned out to be a completely different person. He had hung on to her hoping things would go back to the way they used to be.

"I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE!" For the first time Daisuke shouted at her. Her eyes grew wide with surprise and she stepped away from him as if she were frightened. Daisuke had thought back to the kiss they had shared and how foul it had been. "All you do is complain, boss me around, you're a terrible kisser, and I'm just not attracted to you anymore. What happened next Daisuke hadn't expected, her movement had been so quick her didn't notice her hand until it had slapped him across the face.

"How dare you say all that!"

"It's true!" Daisuke retorted while holding a hand over his stinging flesh.

"I'll have you know, that Saehara doesn't think I'm a terrible kisser." She smiled smugly at him. "That's right, at your party while you were asleep I had gone to the bathroom and Saerhara followed me. We had our own private party that night! Right under your nose and you never suspected a thing." Daisuke was taken aback by this sudden confession but it only fueled his anger.

Before he was able to stop himself he burst out. "Hiwatari and I got farther than you two did!" As soon as the words left his mouth he clasped his hands over mouth in disbelief he had let it slip.

Riku had a look of disgust on her face. "You and Hiwatari?" She slapped Daisuke again. "You cheated on me with another guy?"

"You're not so innocent yourself, you made out with Saehara. So don't go putting the blame on me."

"But I didn't cheat on you with another girl! So how long have you two been fooling around? Huh?" She pushed him with her words to tell her everything.

"We're not fooling around!" Daisuke defended.

"Yeah right." She began to walk away. "Fuck you Daisuke!"

(Are you going to let her get away with that?) Dark asked.

"Shut up Dark, I'm not up for your shit!" Dark was silent. He had never known Daisuke to talk that way, to anyone. Daisuke stood on the beach for awhile fuming over everything that had just occurred. _Damn you Hiwatari! If it hadn't been for you none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have compared Riku's kiss to yours I wouldn't have pushed her away, everything would have turned out fine between us…But that kiss…his kiss…NO! Don't even start thinking about that, that's what got me in trouble in the first place. _Daisuke stood there for a good twenty minutes before starting on his way home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Ok, it may be another week before the next chapter, sorry for the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I got ALOT of reviews begging me to continue soon, so I didn't want to make everyone wait too long for the continuation. So here is the next chapter, i'm not sure I did a very good job on this one. But I know ppl will let me know on what I can improv on. As alaways I love all the great reviews and comments everyone has been giving me, it really helps in getting me motivated to continue. Thankyou!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Satoshi's residence-

"So Dark is at it once again." Satoshi mused out loud as he crumpled up the most recent note that had been sent. All the notes that were being found were sent to Satoshi now. There was a period when they began to find fakes of imposters, so Satoshi was now in charge of verifying if the notes were real. "It's been what…two weeks since Niwa's party. A long break for the thief."

(Very long indeed.)

Satoshi sighed. "I told you to give me some time Krad."

(It's been two weeks, I think you're just stalling now.) Krad accused.

"I'm not stalling." Satoshi stated simply. "Now go away I have to plan."

(You had weeks to plan, I think you're ready.)

"No I'm not."

(Remember what I told you; when I thought you were ready I would take you, regardless of what you say.) Satoshi felt the sensation of the angel's arms around him. (And I say you're ready) He whispered lustfully. Satoshi's heart began to race in his chest with fear, his breath coming out unevenly. He felt the embrace of Krad tighten; he closed his eyes as he was forced into the subconscious area of his mind where the angel dwelled.

-Subconscious-

Satoshi opened his eyes, but he was no longer in his office but a bedroom. Panicked he looked around for Krad. He was no where in sight then he felt the arms around him.

(Don't even think about it Satoshi.) He warned and kissed the side of his face. (You owe me this.) He pushed the boy down and managed to get on top of him straddling his waist and holding him down by the wrists.

"Krad I'm…" He was cut off when the blonde leaned down and sealed his lips over his. Licking him begging the boy to open and allow him entrance, while one of his hands let go of one of Satoshi's wrists and trailed down his shoulder, to his side then to his hip. Satoshi tried desperately to resist but it was to no avail, Krad was too strong for him. He laid there motionless, his eyes shut tightly waiting for it to end. He felt Krad biting his lower lip gently at first; then his teeth dug into the sensitive flesh.

Satoshi still resisted, keeping his mouth closed despite the blood oozing from the small wound. Krad finally removed his lips from Satoshi's taking in a much needed breath of air. He stared down at the scared boy as he spoke.

"You're just making this more painful for yourself Satoshi, I will not hesitate to hurt you to get what I want." Krad's hand that had been resting on Satoshi's hip slid across his pants over his crotch. "I can make it pleasurable." He moved his hand in a circular motion trying to arouse the boy. "Or painful!" He grasped Satoshi squeezing him firmly, causing him to whimper quietly. "It's your choice." Krad sang. Satoshi didn't respond; he only glared, the blood trickling down his lip. The angel gripped Satoshi's pants harder.

"Ahh! Stop it! Stop it!" Satoshi winced, it was so painful.

"Are you willing to cooperate?"

"…ok…ok…you win…" Satoshi mumbled in a defeated tone.

"Hmm now that's better." He released his grip and returned his hand to Satoshi's hip. He leaned in and lovingly kissed his neck; and licked at his collarbone. He pulled at Satoshi's shirt and snaked his hand under it to feel his warm flesh. Satoshi gasped when he felt Krad's ice cold fingers touch him, the icy feeling continued upwards towards his chest. As he did this he closed his lips over Satoshi's once more, sucking the boy's wound to gather more blood.

Satoshi felt his shirt being lifted and soon Krad parted from his lips just to remove the garment covering the boy's warm body. He tossed it aside then bent down hungrily kissing down Satoshi's chest; he nipped at his left nipple and sucked it. Krad's icy hands trailed down to Satoshi's pants, as his tongue played with boy he unbuckled his belt and began to slide his pants down. Satoshi began to shiver as Krad looked over his body in admiration and lust. He couldn't resist encircling his hand around the boy's erect member.

"How I have longed to touch you here." He whispered as bent down to kiss him again as his fingers slid down Satoshi's length and back up. At last Satoshi opened his mouth, giving Krad what he wanted. Immediately he felt his tongue being licked and stroked by the others. The angel removed his own clothing until he had stripped completely naked and straddled Satoshi's hips. Krad's own hard shaft pushed against Satoshi's forcing a moan to escape from the boy below him. "Yes Satoshi, let me hear you're sweet voice."

Krad stroked his hair as he kissed his lips forcefully, it was then Satoshi felt the hard object pushing against his entrance. He opened his eyes and tried to pull away from Krad's lips, he wasn't ready for it. Krad only held him in place and bucked his own hips forcing himself into Satoshi. He groaned into Krad's lips from the searing pain he was feeling.

"I thought you wouldn't hurt me!" Satoshi panted once he finally had an opportunity to speak.

"I…Lied." Krad smiled one of his maniacal smiles as he pushed his hips against Satoshi's once more, pushing more of his erect member into Satoshi.

"AAAH! KRAD!" Satoshi gripped the angel's shoulders, while clenching his teeth. It felt like his flesh was being torn apart. There was temporary relief when Krad had pulled out, but he only forced his cock back in. Satoshi withered under him; the pain he was enduring was only a turn on for the demonic angel. Krad quickened his pace pushing into the boy faster and harder with thrust. He reached down and took Satoshi's member in his hand and stroked it in time with his own movements. It helped Satoshi forget about the pain only slightly.

He worked Satoshi until he came; finally relieved of the built up tension, Satoshi relaxed somewhat. Krad took to a higher level, thrusting harder. He leaned his head into the crook of Satoshi's neck as he moved his hips back and forth. Finally he reached his climax and released inside of Satoshi. Panting he pulled out and laid next to the blue haired boy.

"I have wanted to do that with you for so long." He kissed his check, Satoshi turned away. It had been pleasurable for Krad, but hell for him. Why did he make him endure such pain their first time? He closed his eyes just wanting to get out of that sub conscious state.

-Reality-

When he opened his eyes he was back in his office. He attempted to stand but winced and sat back down. Everything ached; it felt as if he had been mutilated. Sitting up slowly he managed to get into a standing position. He walked to his bathroom and turned on the water to the tub. He felt dirty and needed to wash the sensation of Krad away. He stripped from his clothes and got into the warm welcoming water; there he sat feeling sickened with what he had done. _What other choice do I have? No one else wants me. _He clenched his fist, if only Daisuke hadn't turned him down. None of this would havehappened._ I will make you pay for my pain Daisuke, you can count on that._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Authors note:..Ok, ok...I know how alot of people feel about the pairing of Krad and Satoshi...just to let you know. I hate that paring as well; I didn't want to do it really, but in a way I did b/c I thought it would add more to the story than just Satoshi being mad at Daisuke and acting like a whiney little girl. But b/c I am uncomfortable with the whole rape thing, I had a difficult time with this chapter. I didn't want it to be an all out Rape...I don't think I could write that. So...I did the best I could. Comments/reviews are greatly appreciated, and look forward to the next chapter soon! Things are going to get a little more exciting:)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

AuthorsNote: I'm so sorry this is so late! I had a very busy weekend and didn't have the time to add this. Hope you all enjoy!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly a month had gone by already, Daisuke hadn't made up with Riku. In fact she and Seahara had hooked up and she completely ignored Daisuke now. Not that he cared that much, he preferred not always having her clinging to him every opportunity she got. But his concern was with Satoshi, not only had he dropped out of school but for the past few weeks he hadn't even bothered trying to prevent Dark from stealing. Something had to be seriously wrong if he wasn't even showing up for work.

"You think its serious Dark?" Daisuke questioned while in his 7th hour.

(I think he's just up to something, Krad wouldn't tolerate Hiwatari backing out.)

"…Maybe he finally got Krad under control."

(I somehow I doubt that.) The school bell rang and Daisuke got out of class as quickly as possible. His mother was expecting him home early that day. He passed by Riku and Seahara making out in the hall. He looked back and shook his head; Riku was turning into more of a slut than Risa. He ran through the halls to the outside and ran all the way home. He figured it would be faster than having to wait for a bus. It took him approximately twenty minutes to get from school to home; it had to be his latest record. He opened the door; and for once there were no traps and nothing attacked him.

"I'm home! What happened to the…AAAH!" Daisuke forgot to check the door handle and he was met with an electric shock.

"Dai you must remember to keep your wits about you, just because something looks easy doesn't mean there won't be a surprise at the end." His mother Emiko lectured when her son finally entered the room. "Oh by the way I sent out a note for tonight at 9:00. You're stealing the Sacred Time Necklace"

"Mom do I have to tonight?" Daisuke whined as he was still recovering from the electric shock.

"I already sent out the letter."

Daisuke groaned. "This is the fourth one this week, I need a break."

"You will after this one, now go rest up. You want Dark to be ready for tonight."

"Fiiine." He groaned as he began to walk up the stairs to his room. He threw his bag on the floor and slumped down on his couch. It seemed as if his entire world was crashing down around him. Daisuke had been lucky so far that Riku hadn't mentioned his slip of him and Satoshi's "activities." He closed his eyes just wanting to disappear for awhile, things had gotten so out of control he wondered if it everything would ever be the way it had once been.

When Daisuke opened his eyes again he was outside, only he was no longer in control.

"About time you woke up Daisuke."

(Dark? Did I fall asleep?) he asked the thief.

"Yeah you did, so I thought instead of waking you I would just take over and give you a rest."

(Thanks I appreciate it.) He yawned, still feeling fatigued. (Where we just about to leave?)

"Yeah I'm waiting for Wyth." As if on cue the furry creature hopped up next to Dark then transformed into his wings and attached to his back. Dark jumped up and went on his way to the art museum. It didn't take him long to arrive, and to his and Daisuke's surprise it was quite empty. No large group of spectators; no mass of news reporters, not even the usual security. Dark landed by the door looking around the empty area.

"That's…odd." He whispered opening the unlocked door and going inside. The place looked as if it had been completely deserted.

(I don't like this Dark.)

"Niether do I, which is why we are going in and out." He carefully went through the various rooms until he found what he had been looking for. "Hellooo there." He smiled contently going up to the piece of artwork.

(It's pretty.) Daisuke commented.

"Yes it is." Dark reached out to pick it up when he paused. "Wait a minute…This, This is a fake!"

"Well done, for a second I thought you weren't going to realize it." A cold voice floated from within the darkness. Dark spun around immediately spotting someone emerging from the shadows.

(HIWATARI!) Daisuke exclaimed in utter shock. The boy standing before them was Satoshi Hiwatari but he no longer looked as he once did. His frame was skeletal now; he appeared weak and fragile. His cheek bones were way to prominent giving him a starved look; under his eyes were dark circles as if he hadn't slept in days. His skin was more pale than usual, and his clothes hung loosely on him. His once wispy hair was messy and disheveled, and his eyes held such a bitter hatred it made both Dark and Daisuke cringe. (What happened to him!)

"Well…Hiwatari, haven't seen you in a long while." Dark smirked. "Thought you had quit your futile mission to capture me."

"I've been planning…" His voice was smooth and calm. "And waiting for the opportune moment to show myself once again." He began to advanced towards Dark; walking leisurely his way. "You see I made everything so simple for you, that you forgot what it's like to have a challenge." He stopped a few feet away. "I'm here to remind you of that challenge." Instantly Satoshi leapt towards Dark grabbing the thief's wrists and pinning him to the ground. "Gee, what does this remind me of….Oh yeah; that first night we met, when you stole the sacred maiden." The bluenette bent down low so his face was inches away. Up close it was apparent how worn he really was, and the dullness in his eyes. It appeared as if his very spirit had been broken.

"Get off me Hiwatari." Dark ordered angrily; he could have pushed Satoshi off easily, but something inside him didn't want to hurt the boy while he was in such a weakened state.

"I'd rather not; you and I have some business to attend to." Satoshi narrowed his eyes. Dark only smirked.

(Dark I'm reaaally not liking this. Let's just get out of here please!) Daisuke begged in his mind.

"Don't worry Daisuke I have an idea." Dark closed his eyes returned to Daisuke's body only he was still in control. Satoshi gasped in fright, he wasn't ready to face Daisuke.

"…H…Hiwatari?" Dark asked innocently as if he didn't know what was going on.

"Daisuke…" Satoshi whispered in surprise. But that surprise soon changed to anger, as his grip on his wrists tightened. "…You…." The word slipped out slowly and foully. "I must say I wasn't expecting to meet with you so soon. But it just makes things all the more easier." He bent down closely to his ear. "I should be thanking you really; you made me see there is no use loving anything in this cold world, all you will get is pain and heartache. I understand no one will ever love me the way I love them."

(Dark can we please get out of here! He's scaring me!) Daisuke begged the thief.

"Hold on just a few minutes Daisuke; I want to find out what he's been planning."

"I can't wait to get started."

"…s…start…w…what?" Dark stuttered as Daisuke would when scared.

"Showing you what real pain is like!" He clutched the boy's wrists even tighter; digging his nails into the sensitive flesh until it bled. "Showing you what I have felt in my heart for so long!" Dark took that opportunity to kick Satoshi off of him; the boy being in such a weakened state fell off clutching his stomach. Dark stood changing back into his normal self.

"Sorry not today Hiwatari!" He called as he took flight with Wyth. He sat there glaring up at he thief; Krad was shouting in his mind to let him out.

"Not yet Krad, that is what he will expect."

(I don't care Satoshi, let me out I can stun him and force the Niwa out. Give me control now!)

"Why do you want to end it so quickly when it so much more fun drawn out. I want Daisuke to know my plan; I want him to fear me. I want to make this as painful as possible." He stood slowly still clutching his stomach, Dark had kicked him hard and he knew a bruise was starting to form. Dark flew to a secluded area in the museum away from Satoshi and hid. He still had an artwork to steal.

(Daaark! Can't we just leave? Please! I'm really scared, Hiwatari means to hurt me!" Daisuke begged.

"We can't, you know I have to keep my reputation. Plus I'm not going to let that pompous boy get in the way of my job. We have to show him we're not afraid Daisuke." Dark reassured his tamer. "Now…if that wasn't the Sacred Time Necklace then where is the real one." He mumbled to himself as he stealthily crept through the museum.

(Dark I would greatly appreciate it if we left now! What if Krad comes after us!) Daisuke was in a panic. Satoshi had really scared him when he had been talking to Dark thinking it was him. Satoshi was aiming on not only capturing Dark but himself too, and not only capture but torture him. What had caused Satoshi to turn so cold? What had made him change into this completely horrific person whose only pleasure was the suffering of others? Satoshi had changed into the one thing he had feared most, he had become like Krad.

"Shhh" Dark hushed, he needed to concentrate. Daisuke fell silent but his thoughts buzzed through his mind. _I don't get it, I just don't get it. One day he is happy, and fun the next he has turned into this maniacal fearsome monster. What made him change? What happened to that smart, quiet, handsome boy? _Daisuke hadn't realized he had just admitted that he thought Satoshi was handsome. A jumble of things went through his mind, and then it hit him. The only possibility how could he have been so ignorant? _…My rejection…_

"Found it!" Dark exclaimed as he picked up the art piece. "Ready to go Daisuke?" The redhead didn't respond, Dark only shrugged and began to head out. Unaware that Satoshi had been watching him the whole time. He leaned against the wall; his side throbbing with pain. _How foolish he can be, he should have known I would be in the same room as the real art work. _He shook his head. _That thief's ignorance is going to be his undoing. _The bluenette smiled to himself as he turned to leave.

"I think we will be ready in a few days Krad, I made my presence and intentions known. Daisuke is frightened, which makes him slow and clumsy. He will panic when he sees me and he will not have the chance to change into Dark." Satoshi stated proudly.

(I'm very proud of you my dear Satoshi.) Krad wrapped his arms about the boy. (Oh I wish I could have my own body so I could really touch and caress you.) Satoshi somewhat winced at the thought, Krad chose to ignore it.

"Not tonight Krad…Dark kicked me pretty hard, I think I have a bruise now."

(…You won't be worrying about that bruise when I'm finished with you!) Krad threatened but his voice held the utmost pleasure within it. Satoshi stopped walking immediately.

"Krad…you can't be…"

(Serious? I am Satoshi…you see, I find pleasure in other's pain…especially yours…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AuthorsNote: Alright I have gotten way behind so the next chapter may take awhile to get written. But I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for all the great comments and reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

AuthorsNote: I'm sooo sorry that this chapter is so late! But last week I had the WORST writer's block and I just couldn't get this to go anywhere. So i waited and now things are a little better, but this chapter isn't the best and I apologize that it isn't much. The next one should be more exciting and I will try and get it out soon. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark flew home holding his prize protectively against his chest. Daisuke had been quiet the entire flight home from the museum. Not a word had been spoken, this worried the thief and as soon as they got back and handed the artwork to Daisuke's mother; he went up to the boy's room to talk things through.

"Daisuke? Something is wrong I can feel it."

(I don't want to talk about it right now Dark.) His voice was low, close to a whisper.

"You have to get it out, now what better person to ask than me?" The thief coaxed his tamer to speak.

(…Hiwatari…)

"So the guy is cracked big deal, I won't let him touch you." Dark reassured.

(No it's not that. It's the reason why is like this now, I caused him to snap Dark! That day I rejected him, he left school and didn't come back, it's all my fault! I was his only friend and pushed him away because he dare have feelings for me!)

"Daisuke; Satoshi has always been a little odd, I'm sure it was just a matter of time before.."

(DARK! Don't you get it? This is because of ME! Hiwatari was just fine before, we were friends and everything was going great. I told him I couldn't be his friend anymore if he liked me in that way.) The tears of guilt began to well up in Daisuke's eyes.

(I am the reason for this change; and now…he wants me dead!)

"Daisuke; calm down and take a breath. I am not going to let him touch you." Dark attempted to reassure the redhead.

(What are we going to do Dark?) Daisuke asked with a trembling voice.

"Just continue on with our missions as always. You can't let that pompous maniac faze you; that is just what he wants."

(Don't call him that Dark…I know Satoshi is a good person I have seen it!) The redhead defended. He was feeling so confused at that moment; yes he was terrified of what Satoshi may attempt to do to him, but at the same time he wanted to defend Satoshi. After all he understood what the boy had felt when he had rejected him; the very same thing had been done to him when he asked out Risa Harada. However Daisuke had screwed things up; Risa had still wanted to be friends with Daisuke, he totally discarded Satoshi. He had pushed him away because he dare have feelings for another boy.

"Daisuke…this kid wants us dead! He's not just aiming to capture me anymore he wants you and I dead! He is a maniac!" Dark shouted, he couldn't comprehend why on earth Daisuke was defending him.

(I know that Dark but…) He sniffled wiping away the tears that began to trickle down his face. (Maybe there is a way to reach him…)

" Daisuke…you don't understand. Krad has finally overtaken him; he's a manipulator and is using Satoshi to his advantage. The boy you knew is no longer there; he's been broken and all that is left is a shell. You don't know what it is like having Krad inside your body; only Satoshi knows and it's a constant battle between them, and Satoshi has lost."

Hearing those words just made Daisuke feel even worse about his actions; he closed his eyes as the tears fell and he let out a sob that had been aching to escape. "And it's all my fault!" He choked out. He hadn't realized he was now back in control of his body and Dark had retreated to the back of his mind. He didn't care at that moment who was where, all that mattered was he had caused this whole mess to unfold.

Back at Satoshi's apartment; the commander lay unmoving on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling blankly; there was an aching pain in his lower back and bruises had formed on his shoulders from where Krad had held him down. That night had been their worst encounter yet; before Krad had been somewhat gentle, but this time he didn't bother holding back. Satoshi knew this couldn't last for much longer; every night the Angel took advantage of him he felt a little bit more of himself being torn away. He felt less and less human; and more like the vessel Krad thought him to be. He began to sit up slowly but the ache in his back intensified; he had to lay back down.

"Damn it Krad…how do you expect me to capture Dark if I can't even sit up?" He asked out loud, not expecting an answer. Krad had gone to sleep after their little encounter. Satoshi clenched his fist in anger. "Of course…always conveniently absent when I want to speak with you." He attempted to sit up again this time he succeeded; but the pain was still immense. He inhaled sharply; shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his teeth together. It passed and the bluenette exhaled in relief; he managed to stand and slowly shuffle towards the bathroom.

Satoshi stared at his reflection in the mirror; however the person he saw was not one he recognized. This boy's figure was skeletal; his skin was pale and his body covered in various bruises and wounds. His ribs were visible and he stood with more of a slouch than his usual upright posture; his blue eye seemed hollow and dead. This wasn't Satoshi Hiwatari; this was Krad's plaything, a broken puppet. He felt a sudden surge of anger; a hatred for himself explode inside him, Satoshi slammed his fists against the glass, attempting to destroy the image before him. He examined his now bleeding hands; watching the crimson liquid trickle down from his knuckles, he silently wished it was Krad's blood he was seeing and not his own. But that was the problem…His blood was Krad's blood. The only way he would be rid of the angel once and for all would be to get rid of Dark.

"And to get Dark…I must get to Daisuke…." Satoshi clenched his fist tightly forcing more blood to ooze from his wound. " I'll see your blood run as I see mine, my sweet little Daisuke."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AuthorsNote: there it is, look forward to the next chapter. And thanks for all the great reviews! I love hearing from all of you!


	11. Chapter 11

AuthorsNote: Yay the wait is over for the moment for the next chapter! here it is!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke had managed to force himself to go to school and put on his fake happy mood. Despite the constant glares he was now getting from his ex-girlfriend Riku. It had been weeks since they had broken up; but it was obvious the girl was still bitter towards him. Then there was Risa; she supported her sister but she didn't completely cut of f her interaction with Daisuke. However she would mostly talk about Satoshi; and how she wished she could have put the "moves" on him, thinking that would have had an effect on his sudden drop out of school.

It took every ounce of self restraint in Daisuke to keep from yelling at her; he knew Satoshi would have turned her down flat, it was getting more and more irritating having to listen to Risa blabber on about how she had such an affect on boys.

(Does she ever shut up?) Dark asked after an hour of listening to the girl go on and on.

"…Apparently not." Daisuke nodded his head pretending to be listening. "Both her and Riku have changed so much in just two years."

(Well it happens…) The bell rang signaling the end of class. Daisuke jumped up grabbing his books and stuffing them into his bag; this was his one and only chance to get away from Risa. He ran out of the classroom still zipping his backpack; and accidentally bumped into Riku. On his way out he heard her shout some obscenity at him but he didn't catch what exactly it was. He didn't have time to let such small things get to him; he had much bigger problems to worry about.

Daisuke got home; went through his usual routine of getting past all the traps setup, and finally made it to the living room. His mother was there waiting for him.

"Welcome home Dai!" His mother greeted. " You need to sharpen your skills you're getting a little rusty there."

"Sorry…I have a lot…on my mind."

"Well, I sent a note out for tonight." She mentioned casually.

"Tonight? Mom can't you consult me first before you just randomly send out these things?" The redhead asked. He was not in the mood to go thieving tonight, especially after what happened last night.

"I'm sorry Dai; but sometimes your grandfather and I don't realize what needs to be sealed until the last minute. Now go upstairs and rest up."

"…Yes mother…" He grumbled as he walked past and up the stairs. He threw his bag on the floor and collapsed on the couch; he already felt his uneasiness growing. What would he do if Satoshi was there again? He was unsure if he could face that again; the boy scared him now.

(You can't let him get to you Daisuke, we have a job to do.)

"I can't help it Dark…just seeing him makes me feel even more guilty."

(As I said last night you can't allow that to bother you; it's what he wants.) Daisuke rolled his eyes and turned on his side on the couch; he didn't feel like getting into another argument. He closed his trying to make all his problems disappear for the moment. It was a short lived relief. The redhead heard his mother shouting up the stairs at him to start getting ready. Groaning he sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He stood up and changed into Dark's usual black attire; he could feel the dread building up inside him.

(Daisuke just calm down; I will go in steal the artwork and go out, I won't stall this time. You won't have to do anything.) The thief reassured the nervous redhead.

"I know that you will handle everything but…I still have this bad feeling. I know it's just my nerves but still…" He sighed knowing there was no way out of this and he had to seal the artwork. Daisuke closed his eyes trying to picture his sacred maiden in his mind preparing for his transformation…he opened his eyes to find; nothing had happened.

(Daisuke…what's wrong? Transform already.)

"I uh…I'm trying…" He pictured every girl he could think of and still nothing happened. "Dark what's wrong?" The redhead asked in a panicked voice.

(You can't change…you have no sacred maiden.)

"How is that possible?"

(Well…you have no feelings for anyone right now…)

"What are we going to do?"

(…It appears that…you are going to have to get the artifact yourself.) Dark sighed.

"What NO! Dark I can't!" Daisuke argued.

(It's not like you have a choice Daisuke! You have to go and get that artifact!) Emiko called again from downstairs making sure he was getting ready.

"Eh…Just a few more minutes!" he called back down. "By the way what am I er…Dark looking for?"

"It's called 'Fountain of Tears' Dark should be able to find it"

"Alright" Daisuke bit his lip, he had no choice he had to go get that artifact. "Dark I'm going to need your help; please lets try and make this quick!"

(Now your talking Daisuke!) The thief cheered happily. Daisuke sighed miserably before walking out to his balcony and carefully climbed down. He looked around making sure no one had seen him; then he began on his way towards the museum.

It took nearly a half hour to get there by foot; but Daisuke had finally made it and on time. He checked his watch the little numbers read 8:28 just two minutes early; that was a record for the Niwa. "I sure wish Wyth was here." He mumbled as he typed in the code at the back door. Yet again there was no TV crews; mass of spectators, the place was completely empty. Which only made Daisuke's uneasiness grow; he felt the butterflies in the pit of his stomach become more promionate as he pulled he door open.

(Very good Daisuke, now just duck in into that hallway over there.) Dark ordered. Daisuke nodded and stealthily slipped into the shadows of the long dark hall. (Aright now just keep going and take the first…right.) The redhead did so; he could feel they were getting close, which only made his heart rate quicken. (Right there in the middle that's it) It was a beautifully crafted sculpture of a woman who looked to be weeping. Daisuke walked up picked up the small object and stuck it in his jacket. So far so good' all he had to do now was just get out.

"Well that was easier than we thought."

(I wouldn't speak so soon Daisuke.) Dark hushed his instinct was telling him this was all too easy. (Daisuke…get out of here now!)

"What's wrong Dark?"

(Get out now!) Dark shouted in the boy's mind. Daisuke obeyed he turned around to run but something pushed him forcing him to fall. He hit the ground with a thud and attempted to scramble to his feet but someone grabbed the collar of his shirt forcing him to his back. Daisuke was too disoriented to recognize the figure standing before him; his fright was clouding his mind.

"I must say…I hadn't expected to see you here tonight." Satoshi sneered standing before the scared boy.

"Sato….Satoshi…" The redhead stuttered.

"Who else?"

"Satoshi please…listen to me I understand how you feel." He tried to apologize.

"You have no idea what I feel Daisuke!" Satoshi shouted advancing towards him.

"I know about you're heartache! I know you're frustration, I'm sorry that I rejected you!"

"Shut-up Daisuke…" The commander murmured.

"I was wrong to turn you away I understand that!" Daisuke desperately attempted to make Satoshi hear his apology. He could feel the tears welling up within his eyes again.

"Shut-up…" His pleading voice, the fright in yet the sincerity was painful for Satoshi to hear. He couldn't be weak he couldn't allow himself to pity the very one who caused all this suffering.

"I'm sorry…Satoshi!" The tears fell from his eyes, trickling down his cheeks and dripping from his chin.

"SHUT UP!" Satoshi yelled as he fell to his knees and pinned Daisuke down; holding down his wrists in his hands. "It's too late for your fetal apology; nothing you say will make the pain go away." He gripped Daisuke's wrists as he had done before.

(Daisuke you have to try and change into me!)

"I can't Dark I have no sacred maiden!"

Satoshi glared at the boy below him. "I've bled too many times because of you; and tonight you will know what I have felt for the past 16 years!" Satoshi released Daisuke's hands and closed his hands around the redhead's neck; choking him. Daisuke's hands tried to pry Satoshi's away but his grip was too strong. He stared down at Daisuke, the tears were still falling from his eyes as he struggled.

(Yes Satoshi!) Krad cheered him on.

(Daisuke! There has to be someone that you love you only have to picture them in you're mind!)

"It's….too late….Dark…" Daisuke tried desperately to get a breath of air.

(This is too kind…you need to make him suffer…make him regret what he did to you!) Krad ordered his tamer. Without a second's hesitation Satoshi released Daisuke's neck; the Niwa gasped and coughed as he took in the much needed oxygen. For a moment he thought Satoshi had a change of heart but that relief was short-lived when he saw him pull out a knife from within the jacket he wore; and held it dangerously close to Daisuke's throat.

"I'm not letting you go that easy…" Satoshi hissed; while pulling the blade away and turning it pointed end down directly over Daisuke's chest.

"S…Sato…shi…P…P…Plea..se…" Daisuke choked out.

"…My only sin…was loving you…" Satoshi held the blade shakily; as he prepared to thrust it into Daisuke's chest.

(Satoshi what are you waiting for, do it!)

(Daisuke for the love of God do something! You can't just let him win!)

(Master Satoshi! Kill him now!) Satoshi took a breath and was about to bring the blade down but something inside him kept his arms from committing the fatal action.

"I…I don't…think…I can't!" His arms trembled as he looked down at Daisuke; this situation was all to familiar to Satoshi. This was exactly what Krad had done to him; pinning him down, forcing his suffering to last.

(Remember what he did to you; this boy doesn't care he is just frightened for his own life!) Krad kept forcing his influence upon Satoshi, he was unsure of who was thinking what all he could understand was he was scared.

"I can't do it Krad!"

(Yes you can! You've been through so much just to get to this moment now Kill the Niwa!)

"Satoshi!...Krad is…is…is just u…u…using you!" Daisuke's voice broke through Satoshi's thoughts.

(He lies; he's just trying to keep you from killing him. The second you let him go he will run away from you; scared of you like all those other times.)

"But…the sincerity…"

(It's all a lie! No one loves you Satoshi! It was all just pity; now you can show the world your suffering, starting by killing the youngest heir of the Niwa family.)

"Satoshi…Please!" Daisuke cried a final time before he felt the object pierce his flesh. His watery crimson eyes widened in shock as he looked down to spot the knife in the center of his chest; he could feel his blood starting to ooze from the wound and soak into the fabric of his shirt. His eyes trailed up to Satoshi's face his expression was no longer filled with hate; his eyes were wide and alive again but tears were sliding down his face. His hands still clutched the handle to the knife as if what he had just done hadn't hit him yet.

"...I…did it…I've…I've." He swallowed taking a shuddering breath. "I've become…like Krad…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AuthorsNote: I hate to leave it there but I wanted to get something up this weekend. Also i'm still thinking of where it will go next and how to solve everything. Oh and I got a question in a review of how exactly Krad can have sex with Satoshi...well Krad can force Satoshi to a subconcious part of his mind where he can manipulate him and everything. So it's all really in his mind but if you have ever seen Nightmare on elm street- what happens to you in your dreams can happen in reality. So it's the same concept. I hope that clears things up in case some other people were wondering. Anyway Next chapter should be up by this upcoming weekend!


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Here you go everyone the next chapter after I left you all hanging there. I tried to make this chapter longer since all the others are so short so I wanted to give everyone something extra since I make everyone wait at the worst times. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sa…to…shi.." Daisuke whispered. He could taste the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth. Satoshi pulled the knife from the boy's chest as soon as he saw the red dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"…D…Don't…speak…" He hushed as he removed his jacket and placed it over the wound to keep it from bleeding.

(Satoshi what the hell are you doing!) Krad screamed inside his head.

"I don't want to be like you Krad! All you do is cause other's pain; I can't believe I allowed you to fool me in such a way."

(I never fooled you; I was telling you the truth I always told you truth. No one loves you; everyone despises you, all you will get in this world is hurt.) Krad's menacing voice echoed within Satoshi's head.

"Stop it!" Satoshi yelled inside his head; Krad's words were mixing with his own thoughts, he was confused with what he was feeling. He attempted to clear his head so he could try and help Daisuke before he bled to death. He pressed his jacket firmly against the open stab wound to give the blood time to clot; there was no way he could fix this by himself, he had to call somebody.

(Satoshi! Don't even think about it!)

"Shut it Krad; I'm not going to let you manipulate me any further." The bluenette flipped open his cell phone and began to dial 911.

(Enough of this foolishness!) Satoshi's hand froze over the last number 1; the angel had begun to gain control. (I thought you would go through with it; but I suppose I must finish him off for you!)

"He's not a threat Krad! Don't even dare!"

(You have no say in what I do; you cannot prevent me from taking over, your love for the boy is much too strong.) Satoshi's hand clenched as he felt the familiar heated pain spreading through his body. He shut his eyes tightly putting forth all his concentration to prevent his transformation. (You're love will be the reason for his demise.) His voice was filled with glee; as if he was getting such pleasure out of the situation. Satoshi felt the two angelic white wings begging to be released; it was as if the were pushing against the flesh of his back, tearing through his muscle and bone. His skin tore as they pushed out and spread themselves; Satoshi cried out as he crumpled down to his hands and knees, his breath coming out in small gasps.

He could feel his control slipping away; so he clutched his sides as if attempting to hold onto it for a little while longer. The wispy blue hair grew and changed to the golden blonde; his eyes opened revealing the bitter, hungry eyes of Krad. Daisuke couldn't move; he had laid there and watched as Satoshi went through his painful transformation, now that Krad was out he knew there was no hope.

"Daisuke Niwa, a pleasure to meet you…for the last time." He took a graceful bow never taking his eyes off the boy.

(Daisuke! Change into me now!) Dark had been screaming the words since Satoshi had firs appeared; they seemed to be having no affect on the frightened redhead. Krad stood smirking contently then with a swift move he was over the boy only now the scared crimson eyes were an angry deep violet.

"…You're too late Krad…" Dark mumbled before kicking him off and standing upright. The white angel flew back hitting the floor; he sat up glaring at the phantom thief.

"How…I thought he couldn't change into you!"

"Apparently he can." Dark responded. "Now if you don't mind…I have to get this boy to a hospital."

"I don't think so!" Krad was holding out his white feather. Dark instinctively got out one of his own. "I won't let you slip out of this so easily." Krad smirked and threw the feather at Dark; sending out a powerful magical energy towards the thief. He leapt out of the way and recoiled by throwing one of his own; he was careful not to use any power that would be too much for Daisuke to handle, he needed his strength to heal. The white angel tried to dodge but the very tip skimmed his arm; it ripped through the fabric and lightly sliced his skin. He looked down at the cut in disappointment and glared angrily at Dark; he then began to throw multiple feathers at Dark. The thief managed to dodge the majority but a few skimmed his flesh here and there.

Dark knew this could go on for hours; he needed a way to temporarily stop Krad and give him some time to get Daisuke to the nearest hospital. He quickly looked around the room and spotted the many windows to his left, without a seconds hesitation Dark darted to the left and broke through the glass. As he fell he called out for Wyth hoping the furry bunny-like creature would appear in time. Amazingly the animal managed to get from the Niwa household to the museum in time to latch on to Dark's back.

Krad began to follow him to the window ad was about to jump out when Satoshi prevented him from moving. (Let them go!) He hissed through his teeth as he gathered up all his mental strength to keep the angel in place.

"Damn it Satoshi!" Krad cursed as searched the sky with his eyes frantically; he had lost sight of Dark. "No!" He slammed his fist down on the sill breaking a few more bits of the glass. He had been so close to achieving his lifelong goal; getting rid of Dark once and for all. All because Satoshi loved Daisuke so much he couldn't force himself to end the boy's life. "The more you stall this…The more painful I will make it for the Niwa…Satoshi." He threatened the young commander.

Dark looked behind him and was relieved to find Krad was nowhere in sight. He felt a heavy lump in his jacket and remembered he still had the Fountain of Tears with him. Dark took a quick detour and dropped the artifact at the front door. He left a quick note as well then took off as fast as he could to the hospital.

Daisuke opened up his eyes lazily; all that met him was bright light, he had to shut them again and reopen them slowly to give them time to adjust. He looked about the room; judging from the white walls, the uncomfortable bed, beeping monitors, and the smell of the room he knew he was in a hospital. _How did I get here? _The red head though to himself. _I remember seeing Krad…coming towards me and I was so scared I thought it was all over…then Dark screaming at me to think of anyone that would make me change into him then I just randomly thought of…_The door suddenly opened interrupting Daisuke's thoughts. He looked towards the direction and was shocked to see it was Satoshi.

"H...H…Hiwa…tari?" He asked weakly.

"you're actually awake." He had a look of somewhat surprise as he approached the side of the bed.

"…H…How did I…g…get here?" Daisuke's voice was quiet and frail.

"Dark brought you…which comes to a question of mine." Satoshi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Why did you wait so long to change? I mean…all of this could have been prevented."

"…Oh…well Riku and I ...b…broke up and just …l…last night I guess I finally realized s…s…she wasn't for me."

Satoshi cocked his head. "Then…what made you change?"

"Well…um…" A deep blush rose to Daisuke's cheeks. The truth was he wasn't entirely sure if the last person he remembered seeing in his mind had triggered his transformation; and if so he wasn't certain of the feeling would last. "…W...Well Dark was…flashing a bunch of random images…o…of various people…so it could…be anybody…"

Satoshi nodded. "I see." He was silent for a time before speaking again. "How are you feeling?"

"My chest…h…hurts…"

"It will…the knife punctured a lung…but other than that it didn't hit any vital organs." The commander explained. "…Unfortunately…" He added as he narrowed his eyes on Daisuke.

"What?" Daisuke felt his blood run cold; he saw in the eyes the hue of gold. His eyes widened in fear, he had no where to go.

"…You thought you escaped…" Krad's voice could be heard clearly. He stood by the bed over Daisuke smiling gleefully. "I suggest you get into your mind whoever made you transform because they will be your last thought as you die by my hands!...or should I say…Satoshi's." Krad pulled out the very knife that had been used on him before. He was about to bring it down on him but Daisuke grabbed his wrist and used all his will to prevent it from coming down any further.

(Daisuke who made you change last time think of them now!)

Krad was practically on the bed pushing his weight on the handle. Dark was mustering up his strength and helping out Daisuke the best he could.

"I will not fail this time!" The tip came closer and closer to his flesh.

"Satoshi…please you can fight this!" Daisuke cried out using the boy's first name. The golden eyes changed to his normal emotional ocean blue. But he still held the knife firmly in place; Krad was still in control of his physical body.

"Niwa…I can't stop him…You have to bring out Dark somehow, and have him hurt me…do something to keep Krad at bay at least for…a little while…" He sounded panicked; and the urgency in his tone told Daisuke he meant what he was saying. Daisuke pictured the one whom he thought would make him transform and sure enough it worked. As soon as Dark was out he pushed Satoshi back; jumped out of the bed and pinned him against the wall.

"You just have to keep coming into the picture Hiwatari!" Dark spat.

"I didn't want this to happen Dark! I admit I lost my mind for awhile but I don't want to hurt Niwa now!" As much as he hated to he had to ask for Dark's help. "Please…stop Krad..." He felt like he was betraying his duty as the chief commander; begging for Phantom Thief Dark to help him. But he had no choice; it was wither swallow his pride or risk Daisuke being killed.

"…I'll help…but only because Daisuke needs it." Dark brought out a black feather and held it in front of Satoshi; his eyes returned to the golden color as Krad tried to gain complete control and stop Dark from whatever he was about to do. "What's the matter Krad? Too afraid to come out and face me yourself?" Dark taunted waving his black feather in front of him. As if on cue the white angel's wings sprung from his back and his hair changed to the brilliant golden blonde.

"Why do you always stall Dark? You might have had a chance back there to stop me if you had just gotten rid of Satoshi." He held up one of his white feathers.

"Not stalling just trying to get you off guard." Dark punched him as hard as he could in the stomach. His eyes widened as he fell to his knees clutching himself. Dark took that opportunity to recite a spell; the feather began to glow; he mentioned the last syllable and the feather emitted it's power. Krad let out a groan shutting his eyes tightly.

"…If you think this will stop me Dark…you're wrong…I'll get that Niwa…" He lowered his head changing back into Satoshi.

"W…What did…you do?" Satoshi asked looking up at the dark angel.

"I paralyzed him for the moment…" Dark said as he crawled back into the hospital bed. "I suggest you get away from Daisuke now before things get worse." He laid back waiting for him to leave. Satoshi nodded while getting up; and headed for the door.

"You know…Krad will never stop…" Where his final words before pushing open the door and leaving. Dark receded to the back of Daisuke's mind; giving him back control. The redhead sighed when he looked around the empty room. That had been one of the scariest moments of his life, he had thought his life was over…then he thought of that one person. _I don't get it! Why do I change when I think of them? I don't even like that person in that way…Do I?_ His eyes were brimming with new tears; he was scared and confused, why couldn't things ever be easy for him? Everything had to be so complicated for him. _I have to talk to Satoshi…we have to find a way to stop Krad..._

(Daisuke you have to keep away from him!) Dark warned.

"You said you paralyzed Krad…I need to talk to Satoshi." He got out of the hospital bed; depsit the stinging in his chest.

The door closed behind Satoshi and he leaned against the wall for support. He had been feeling faint since Krad had been forced to the subconscious of his mind. He sighed wondering if he would ever have an opportunity to talk to Daisuke and apologize. That was his last thought before everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AuthorsNote: Yes...another cliffhanger I'm sorry! But I had to end it somewhere. I'm not thrilled with this chapter but I had to have something happen and give Daisuke an oppourtunity to talk to Satoshi. So we will be seeing that in the next chapter! (I'm sure alot of you have already figured out who the certian person is that causes Daiuske to change to Dark; please don't say anything it will spoil the surprise and feel of the story.) Anyway I will start working on the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

AuthorsNote: this isn't the most exciting chapter but...you gotta get through the slow stuff before it can get better. Also I still need to think of way of how i'm going to end this...I'm just writing as things come to mind...So anway enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke had gasped when he saw Satoshi laying on the floor; being in a hospital it wasn't hard to find a nurse. He was immediately taken to a spare room and placed on the bed.

"Is he going to be ok?" Daisuke asked in concern.

"He should be…some people just faint for no apparent reason. But on the safe side we will perform some tests." She looked down at Daisuke. "And what are you doing out of your bed? You must not be walking around in your condition!" She shooed him back to his room.

"But…what about…"

"He'll be fine; but your condition is much worse at the moment now get back into bed!" She ordered. She didn't need another young boy fainting. Daisuke nodded slowly and walked back to his room; it wasn't the easiest for him to walk around, he had a killer pain in his chest and being up and around didn't help it. The nurse returned to Satoshi checking his vitals; she grabbed a stethoscope and lifted his shirt to check to his heartbeat more properly. She gasped when she spotted the black and blue bruises.

"Oh my goodness…" She murmured as she removed his shirt completely to check for any other injuries. She was shocked to see just how emaciated he was; nearly every rib was exposed, along with his sternum and collar bone. She grabbed an IV and stuck it in his arm; then ran to get a doctor, Satoshi needed proper nutrition and fast.

Satoshi opened his tired eyes; he looked around the room not recognizing his surroundings. _What the? Where am I? _It all came back to him in a flash, Krad forcing the images of Daisuke upon him and making him change, then taking a trip to the hospital to see Daisuke, the brief battle between the two sides, then he left the room and…It was all black from there. _Did I…Pass out?_ The door opened suddenly and a nurse came in.

"Oh your finally awake." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"A little lightheaded…"

"Yes you will for awhile…" She walked over to him and did a quick checkup. "So where did all these bruises come from?" She asked him suddenly. Satoshi gulped; unsure of what to say.

"It's just from…roughhousing with…friends." The commander lied; but rather convincingly.

"…Well I suggest you take a break from that. You're in pretty bad shape; speaking of that…I'm very concerned about your current weight."

"I've always been abnormally skinny; it runs in my family."

"Alright…well we will get you something to eat then." She stood up and left the room. _That was a close one…if she doesn't believe my story I don't know what I'll say then. _The nurse came back in with a plate of hospital food. "Here you go…I'll be back in later to check on you."

"Thank you." The nurse left and went to her desk; she went through a few papers but was interrupted.

"Excuse me miss?" A female voice asked.

She looked up. "Oh yes?" She greeted with a warm smile.

"I'm Emiko Niwa…you called about my son Daisuke."

"Oh yes…Niwa! Yes Daisuke woke up a few hours ago; we did another checkup and everything is going great, and you're free to take him home." The nurse informed the very concerned mother.

"May I go see him?"

"Well first we would like to make another appointment in a few weeks. How is…November the…17 at 6:30 sound?"

"That would be fine."

"Alright." She jotted down the date and the appointment on a calendar. "Your son is in room 366; and we have a change of clothes already in there for him."

"Thank you." She left and found Daisuke in the hospital bed. "Oh Daisuke!" She ran over and hugged her precious little boy.

"Mom!" Daisuke was both surprised and happy to see her. "When did you get here?"

"Just now…Oh I was so worried but now you're here and awake." She let go of him wiping away the tears that welled in her eyes. "Get dressed, I'm taking you home now." Daisuke carefully got out got out of bed and put on the clothes that had been set out for him. He wanted to check on Satoshi as well but his mother was being very persistent in getting him out of the hospital. The stopped at the front desk thanked the nurse for taking care of him and they were on their way. Daisuke sat miserably in the car; he was happy to be going home but he was disappointed he had missed his chance to talk with Satoshi while Krad was out of the picture.

-A week later-

Daisuke was finally allowed to go back to school; his mother had to drive him, she didn't want him running after the tram in his condition. With Daisuke's luck being what it was, the entire school knew that he had been stabbed and was in the hospital. As soon as he stepped out of the car a horde of kids gathered around him asking numerous questions; Daiuske passed by them ignoring them, he wasn't in the mood for all this. He went straight to his classroom, this had been the earliest he had been at school for a long time. Daisuke set his bag down, sat and laid his head on his desk, closing his eyes.

"Niwa?" A quiet voice asked. He opened his eyes and sat up; it was Riku the last person he had wanted to see.

"…Ms. Harada…"

"How…are you?" She asked as if nothing had ever gone wrong between them.

He shrugged "I'm doing alright."

"…Seahara and I broke up." She added suddenly.

Daisuke only stared at her. "Ok."

"So…just let me know if you need anything." She smiled and left the classroom. Daisuke rolled his eyes; this was going to a very interesting day. He was about to lay his head back down when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned and his eyes grew wide.

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke exclaimed. Satoshi smiled slightly.

"I know I'm not supposed to be speaking to you…but I wanted to know how you were feeling."

"I'm doing fine…but what about you? I didn't get to see you after you fainted."

"You know about that?" Satoshi asked in puzzlement.

"I was the one who found you." He informed. "Well?"

"I'm fine…I was just a little fatigued after what Dark did."

Daisuke smiled. "I'm glad you came back to school too." Satoshi was looking a little better from the last time Daisuke had seen him. Now he was finally getting some meat back on his bones; but there was still a slight dullness in his eyes that couldn't be explained.

"Me too…" He responded. "I better leave you alone…I know Dark probably isn't happy with this…" With that Satoshi went back to his desk in the back of the room.

"Hiwatatri?"

"Yes Niwa?" Satoshi looked up at him.

"You think things could go back to the way they were before? You know…friends?" He asked hopefully.

(Daisuke…you shouldn't risk that. Krad will try and kill you the first chance he gets!)

"…I don't think that's very safe Niwa. Krad has been getting better at taking over my emotions…he can come out at practically anytime and I have no way of holding him back…" Daisuke nodded understanding Satoshi's plight.

"Well…you know…you'll always be conisderd my best friend."

"…Mine too Niwa…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AuthorsNote: yeah it's short...and nothing much happens...but don't worry i'm trying to working up to more interesting chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

AuthorsNote: Yay here is the next chapter; I know alot of people have been anticipating the next one. This one like the majority of them isn't very long but better getting them up soon than having to wait even longer for an extra long chapter. enjoy!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire day had gone well for Daisuke; he and Satoshi chatted during the passing between classes, they could talk as long as other people were around. Krad would not risk changing in front of such a large group of people. However there was the downside, Riku would not leave Daisuke alone. She was constantly dropping subtle hints of wanting him back. He was unsure on exactly why she did; after she had made such a big deal about how they never did anything with their relationship. Finally the bell had rung and Daisuke ran out before Riku had a chance to attach herself to him once again. He stood outside to wait for his mother to pick him up.

"Trying to get away from Riku?" Satoshi approached from behind; he had seen Daisuke practically sprint for the door.

"Eh…hehe…yeah…" He laughed somewhat. Satoshi nodded and the two stood there in silence for awhile.

"You know…there is something I have been meaning to tell you Niwa." Satoshi broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked.

"I just wanted to say that..."He was looking at the ground then glanced up at the boy that he held so closely to his heart. "…I'm sorry…"

"Oh Hiwatari…you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I can't help but feel guilty…it was partly my fault that Krad got to you so easily."

"I forgive you Hiwatari…because I know that it wasn't really you." Daisuke smiled at him reassuringly. Then his mother pulled up in their car. "I have to go…I'll see you tomorrow." He waved and climbed into the passenger's side. Satoshi waved back and watched the car drive away.

"…Why were you with Hiwatari?" Emiko asked her son on the way home.

"We were talking… Daisuke knew he was about to get scolded.

"Daisuke…you know the danger in that…" She sighed. "If you were to get hurt again…"

"Mom…don't worry…we don't spend time around each other unless there are other people around. Krad won't come out then." He explained to his mother.

"…Just…be careful please…" She pleaded with him.

"I will…" The rest of the car ride was silent. When they got home Daisuke went to his room and started on the pile of homework that he had been given. Luckily his teachers weren't making him do the work he had missed; just what he had been given that day, however it was still a lot.

(12…88…19…) Dark murmured the answers to Daisuke's math homework.

"Dark…would you stop."

(I'm just trying to help.) He was silent for a few minutes before speaking again. (…So…you and Hiwatari eh?)

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked in confusion.

(Don't play dumb…you're starting to like him aren't you?)

"N…No…" He felt his face heat up as he blushed a bright red.

(Yes.) Dark laughed. (you're blushing.)

"…its just hot in here…"

(Fine…fine…deny it all you want…) Dark receded to the back of Daisuke's mind; allowing him to get back to his homework. The rest of the evening went on as normal; he finished his homework, ate dinner, played with Wyth and went to bed. However sleep didn't come easy. He tossed and turned in his bed; Darks' accusations were echoing inside of his head. He was unsure if he really did like Satoshi or it was just a little infatuation. He thought back to his birthday; when he and Satoshi played spin the bottle, and how well he kissed. It was his first time too, and he was better than Riku.

Daisuke felt a warmth in his body when he thought of that day; and when they had made out. The way Satoshi's tongue had explored his mouth and body; his hands roaming his body, touching him in areas that no one had touched him before. He honestly didn't feel guilty about their sexual encounter; just thinking about it again excited Daisuke, he felt the heat of arousal within him. He remembered lunch at school and when Satoshi had kissed him again; he didn't push him away because he was disgusted, he pushed him away because he was scared.

He was scared by his body's wants; his heart's desires for another boy. So he had pushed Hiwatari away; despite how good his lips felt on his. Daisuke fantasized about what may have happened if he hadn't pushed Satoshi away. They would have kept kissing; making it deeper, a desperate tongue lashing. Satoshi would have set about exploring his body with his nimble hands. Daisuke eased his own hand down his pajama pants and the band of his boxers; he touched himself to the thought of Satoshi.

He wasn't usually one to masturbate but he couldn't take imagining all this without getting a release. He wrapped his hand around his hard arousal and stroked himself; slowly at first and picking up his pace as his fantasy intensified. His breath came out labored as he worked himself harder and harder until his body tensed and he ejaculated. Catching his breath Daisuke grabbed a tissue from his bedside table and cleaned himself off.

(Have fun thinking about Satoshi?) Dark asked suddenly.

"Ah! Dark! Shouldn't you be asleep!" Daisuke's face turned was as red as his hair in embarressmnet.

(You woke me up…so…ready to confess your liking for Satoshi?) Dark pushed.

"I…I…" Dark flashed the memory of Satoshi kissing Daisuke, the boy's heart rate went up in excitement immediately

(See?...so what's the reason for the sudden change of heart…or…gender preference…)

"Dark! I'm confused as it is!"

(Oh-ho so you admit it!) the thief exclaimed.

"I never…I mean…" Daisuke sighed, there was no getting out of this. "…Ok…I think…I might have a…have a…" He gulped. "crush on him."

(Oh I KNEW IT!)

"Dark!"

(Ok…ok…I'm sorry…so…are you going to tell him?) Dark questioned. He wasn't exactly thrilled that his host had fallen for another guy; but if there was no next generation that meant no more Krad.

"I don't know…I'm not even sure what I'm feeling exactly…and if it will last. For all I know it's just a…a brief infatuation."

(I don't call what happened at your birthday an infatuation…you really enjoyed that…)

"You just had to bring that up…" Daisuke sighed.

(Sorry…well I suppose the best advice I can give is just…keep going with things the way they are; if you think it should be something more…then tell him.) Dark for once was being helpful.

"How will I know it should be something more."

(Just listen to your heart.) Dark then went to the back of Daisuke's mind to let him think things through. He laid in bed finally admitting it to himself. _I really like Hiwatari…and he is the one that makes me change into Dark. But is what I feel for real? Or is it just my mind is so messed up from all this trauma? _He turned over and closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AuthorsNote: Yeah...I realize Daisuke isn't thought to be the one to do such things as Masturbate...but I wanted to put in something more with him and thinking about Satoshi. I'm sure everyone already figured out that it is now Satoshi that makes Daisuke change into Dark. Yeah kinda obvious but I wanted to wait before I came out and said it. I'm currently working on the next chapter; I don't have to work so I have 3 days to work on it. (If i don't have a load of homework) So i'll get that up as soon as I can; once again Thank you everyone for all the great reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

AuthorsNote: Happy Thanksgiving everybody! Here is the next chapter; hope you enjoy it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi laid in bed wide awake; Krad had been going on and on all day about how he was going to get Daisuke; and how he better watch his back. Satoshi was reaching his limit of patience; he grabbed a pillow and put it over his face.

"Krad…tell me something!"

(And then I would!...what?)

"Why do you hate Niwa?" He asked curiously. "I mean…what is the reason for this whole rivalry?" Satoshi had an idea; he knew the Niwa's were thieves and the Hikari's were artists, but were exactly did it all begin?

(It's a long story; as you know one family were thieves the other artists. Well the Hikari art was thought to be so well done that each piece had a sort of life force to it. So you're ancestors wanted to create something that was alive and still art; they made a creation called the Black Wings. However the damn Niwa's heard about this and set it before themselves to stop your family from completing the Black Wings. So on the night of the ceremony the Hikari's were going to give their creation life, the Niwa's interrupted and then Dark and I were born into the youngest male member of each family. We are the life of that creation; and the Niwa's are responsible for splitting the life among the two families.)

Satoshi was unsure how to respond to that; he had heard of the Black Wings but never knew the story about it. "So…the curse was created because of the families rivalry. What if that rivalry was to end and they finally put the past behind them?"

(Your not thinking about trying to end the curse are you? Because the only way to get rid of me is to have your sacred maiden return your love…that Niwa is no maiden.) Krad laughed. (So I guess you're stuck with me for a very long time…Not that. That is a bad thing…I enjoy your company immensely Satoshi.) The boy shuddered.

"I honestly cannot say the same about you." He shot back coldly.

(Oh that hurts Satoshi.) Krad replied with false hurt in his voice.

"Good…you can get an idea of what I feel everyday…" He rolled over on his side. "Now I would like to get some sleep tonight."

(Fine…I'll leave…but you may want to watch yourself; I may pop up when you least expect it.) With that final word Krad receded to the back of Satoshi's mind; however the boy was still wide awake. What Krad had told him seemed like it could be of some use.

_The Black Wings were the birth of Dark and Krad…could it be possible to reunite them? And finally end the curse once and for all? I would no longer need to worry about finding a sacred maiden; and Daisuke wouldn't have to fear Krad anymore. Our friendship could go back to the way it used to be…But…he wouldn't want to risk loosing Dark. He cares about him too much. _

Satoshi turned over on his opposite side. _No…Daisuke wouldn't want that…plus I don't think he even knows about the Black Wings…let alone how to reunite Dark and Krad with it._ He sighed and closed his eyes. _I'm just going to have to live with Kad…until I can't take it any longer._ His thoughts lingered on until he finally fell into a light sleep.

The clock buzzed and Satoshi opened his tired eyes; it couldn't be time for school not yet. He reached up and shut off the device; he laid in bed for a few minutes before forcing himself to get up and get ready. He made it to school with no problem as usual, Satoshi couldn't remember the last time he had been late to class. He sat down at his desk; and soon a number of kids began to file in one by one, including Daisuke. Just seeing the boy again made his heart start to beat faster; and he felt the uncomfortable heat rising to his cheeks. Unknown to Satoshi, Daisuke was having the exact same problem.

He sat down glancing at the young police commander in the back of the room; he suddenly remembered a rather graphic scene from his little fantasy the previous night. He felt his cheeks heat up immediately and he looked away trying to get the thought out of his head. _I don't get it…Why do I suddenly think of him in that way? _

(Maybe because your realizing your true feelings at last…) Dark piped up suddenly.

"What the…Dark I wasn't talking to you!" Daisuke exploded. It was one thing for Dark to pop up randomly but to comment on his private thoughts was another thing.

(I'm just saying…maybe you have always had a…"Thing" for Hiwatari and your just now acknowledging it. I mean after all you did let him Jerk you off…and you did the same for him.)

"Yes I remember Dark you don't have to remind me!"

(you sure do think about it a lot…I mean even when you were still dating Riku, you were thinking about it.)

"I know that! And I'm confused why I do; I mean it all could be just a little infatuation." Daisuke sighed in exasperation, everything was just so confusing for him now. "Or I really do like Hiwatari…more than just a friend."

(Well look at it this way…have you ever had a relationship with anyone like you do with Hiwatari?) Dark was actually being helpful.

"Well no…I have never felt the way that I do…It's not the same as it was when I thought I loved Riku and Risa…"

(Then what is stopping you from making a move Daisuke!)

"I'm scared…"

(Of what?)

"Of being wrong and ending up hurting Hiwatari even more." He sighed in frustration. "…Like what I did at my birthday…I allowed him to…and I led him to believe that there was a chance…"

(So you don't want to make a mistake again.) Dark finished for Daisuke.

"Y…Yeah…"

(Well I'm sorry Daisuke…there isn't anything that I can tell you; just listen to what your gut tells you, there isn't anything else you can do.)

"…Yeah I guess so…" Daisuke shook his head in dismay and decided he better start paying attention; after all class had started about ten minutes ago. The first few hours of the day went by slowly; Daisuke couldn't wait to just go to lunch and get out of the classroom. It was only his second day back at school and he already wanted to leave. He watched the minute hand in anticipation; any second the bell would ring and he could get out for awhile. RRIIINNNGG Daisuke was up and out of his seat; however he paused at the door making a last minute decision. He waited and grabbed Satoshi's shoulder on his way out.

"Hiwatari…I need to talk to you." He began to lead him outside. Satoshi was confused as ever; first Daisuke had completely avoided him, then he wanted to talk to him alone. Which wasn't the greatest idea, he had warned him about Krad.

"Niwa…where are we going?"

"Is Krad awake?" Satoshi hesitated before searching his mind for the angel; who luckily was fast asleep, he had apparently tired himself out that morning raging on about killing the Niwas.

"No..." He responded slowly; still following the red head. Daisuke nodded and led Satoshi out to the school courtyard. "Niwa…we shouldn't go to far away from the school what if…"

Daisuke cut him off before he could finish. "If Krad comes out I can just change into Dark." He stopped in a secluded area. Satoshi recognized it; it was the very spot he had kissed Daisuke, and had been rejected. He began to feel uneasy being in this place again.

"So…what did you need Niwa…"

"Please…call me Daisuke…" the smaller boy pleaded.

"Alright…what do you want Daisuke…" It felt odd to say; but he loved the boy's name, and to be given permission to say it was the ultimate privilege. Instead of just saying it in his mind during his fantasies. Daisuke stepped closer to Satoshi; it startled the taller boy a bit and on reflex he backed up against the tree.

"Sato…I mean." He paused. "May I call you Satoshi?" He nodded. "Satoshi…I…I think; um I think, well uh…there is something, I uh…need to find…out." Daisuke's heart was racing in his chest; he knew what he wanted to do but wasn't sure if he could go through with it. _Why did I bring him here? Why did I stop at the door? I should have just gone to lunch! What is wrong with me?_

(Don't doubt what you're heart tells you to do Daisuke…) Dark whispered. Daisuke looked up at the taller boy before him; it was now or never. He leaned forward closing his eyes and paced his lips over Satoshi's. Satoshi felt as if he was in a dream; it wasn't possible that Daisuke would actually kiss him, it was too unreal. When he felt the boy's tongue slide along his lips begging for an entrance Satoshi gave in. He closed his eyes opening his mouth and allowed Daisuke to have his moment of dominance.

Satoshi then slipped his own tongue into Daisuke's mouth to claim him; he felt the boy's arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer. Satoshi held the redhead around the waist as he worked his tongue around and played with Daisuke's. Daisuke felt as if he was going to faint he was in such bliss. Nothing had ever felt more right; no one made him feel the same as Satoshi did. They had a mutual understanding between one another; they both knew what they were going through, no one else could ever understand what it was like to share a body with another being.

So it made sense; they should be with one another, end the curse once and for all. By ending the feud between the families. Daisuke felt a sudden hardness in his pants; that was another thing about the young commander, no one turned him on like he did. He realized that even when he had wanted to date Risa and Riku; there was never that sexual aspect in the relationship, because in actuality he never wanted them in that way. It was more like a friendship between him and the girls, and his friendship with Satoshi was more like an actual relationship.

Satoshi's hands traveled from Daisuke's hips to behind and down to his ass. He pulled the boy closer to him and grinded his hips against Daisuke's. The broke away from the kiss at that moment to get a much needed breath. Panting they just stared at one another; as if what they were just doing hadn't exactly dawned on them.

"Daisuke…" Satoshi panted. "…what was it…that you…needed to know?"

"If…what I was feeling…any different from…my crushes on Riku and Risa…"

"And your verdict…is?" Satoshi's heart was beating rapidly; he was somewhat uneasy about asking such a question, if the answer turned out to be what he feared.

"…It's much different…from them…" He smiled somewhat weakly. "I'm so close to changing into Dark…"

"You can still speak with him?" He questioned suddenly.

"Y…Yeah." Daisuke was confused. "What's wrong?"

"I was…just hoping…that the curse was lifted; but I guess it doesn't apply to boys." He looked away. "You're still in danger being around me…"

"What do you mean it doesn't apply to boys?"

Satoshi sighed. "Last night…Krad told me that even if you did return my feelings it wouldn't do anything, he would always be around because for some damn reason it has to be a sacred 'Maiden.'" He shook his head. " The only way to get rid of him is…the Black Wings…"

(The Black Wings!) Dark suddenly blurted. Daisuke winced from the sudden loud outburst.

"What…are they? Apparently Dark has heard of them…"

"I'm not sure…I just know it was an artwork my ancestors created…and the Niwa family interrupted this ceremony…and Krad and Dark were born." Satoshi explained vaguely.

(Yes…that's right…I completely forgot about it!)

"Dark…?"

"But…I don't know where it is…or how to get Krad back into it…but Dark would have to go too…" He let go of Daisuke and gently pushed him away. "I don't want you to loose your best friend because of me…and as you said…it all could just be an infatuation." It hurt Satoshi so much to say or even think the words but he didn't Daisuke to sacrifice everything just on the notion that he may feel something for him.

(I may know where the Black Wings are…and I'm sure if I were near it I could find the way to get both me and Krad back inside it.)

"Dark…would you really want to leave?"

(If it got Krad out of the picture…gladly.)

"Satoshi…Dark wants to end the curse as badly as we do…and he may know where it is…"

"Is this wise Daisuke? I mean this is very dangerous stuff we are dealing with." Satoshi warned.

"I don't care…if it gets rid of Krad once and for all…I'm all for it." He looked pleadingly at the young commander. "…I couldn't stand to loose your friendship…or love Satoshi…" He hesitated thinking things over long and hard before answering. He wanted to be with Daisuke; but there was that chance it wouldn't last and Daisuke would loose Dark forever. Then there was the risk of Krad finding out and ruining everything; or Dark couldn't find the Black Wings; or couldn't figure out how to get himself and Krad back into it. A number of things could go wrong; but it would all be for Daisuke.

Daisuke Niwa; the boy he had wanted to be with for years. The one he thought would never feel the same about him; was saying that he did feel the same way, and he wanted to end the curse with his help. He was willing to sacrifice Dark for his well being; and end his suffering once and for all. However he was unsure if Daisuke knew exactly what he was getting himself into; he still wasn't fully healed from the stab wound to his chest, and the punctured lung. Would he be able to handle such a task so soon; he highly doubted it.

"I don't know Daisuke." Satoshi finally responded. "Your hardly healed."

"I don't care about that…what matters is your freedom from Krad." Satoshi still felt uneasy about the whole idea.

"…Alright…but please…you have to be as careful as possible…"

"I will…don't worry…" Daisuke reassured. "I'll talk it over with Dark and my mom tonight to see if she may know anything."

"I'll see what information I can get…I think my stepfather has mentioned the Black Wings so he may have something of use."

"So we'll meet tomorrow morning in class?" Daisuke asked.

"yes." Satoshi turned to leave but Daisuke grabbed onto his arm to make him stop. Satoshi looked back at him; Daisuke leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly, Satoshi returned it then broke away. "I'll try to keep Krad from finding out anything." Daisuke nodded.

"We should be getting back to class." They began to walk back into the main courtyard of the school; Satoshi still was unsure about this whole plan. Krad could easily manipulate him, but that was the reason for the whole plan, to finally be free of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AuthorsNote: I hope eveyone liked this chapter; I tried to make it longer than usual. I'll update in a few days!


	16. Chapter 16

AuthorsNote: Thank you for waiting everyone. I made this chapter extra long so you all wouldn't have to wait as long for the good stuff. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke immediately went up to his room when he got home to talk with Dark. He had been waiting all day to hear what Dark knew about the Dark Wings.

"Ok Dark…what do you know?"

(Well there was what Satoshi told you…and I know that every time Krad and I return it calls upon all of the life within the Hikari art pieces. Including Krad and I; that will be the time I can find it.)

"What about forcing yourself and Krad back into it?"

(I believe it will be a spell; and I will have to recite it and if I go…Krad goes.) Dark guessed.

"So what we just go…and hope for the best?" Daisuke asked.

(I'd think you should go and talk to Daichii about all of this first.)

"Yeah I suppose I should…maybe he knows something." Daisuke stood up and went downstairs to talk with his grandfather.

"Grandpa?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes Daisuke?" He was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of hot tea.

"Do you know anything about…the…Black Wings?" Daichii nearly dropped his cup the moment the word left Daisuke's mouth.

"Where did you hear about the Black Wings?" His grandfather questioned.

"Sato…H…Hiwatari told me…then Dark explained what he knew; and he suggested I talk to you." Daisuke explained.

"The Black Wings were going to be the Hikari family's greatest work of art; it was going to be their first piece to have an actual life. Our family heard of this and being a family of art thieves knew that the ceremony had to be stopped. They interrupted the ceremony and Dark and Krad were born."

"Dark and Krad are the life of the Black Wings."

"yes; so they have a unique connection to that art piece specifically. Over 40 years ago when Dark resided within me; there were some strange occurrences at one point. Dark and I had to stop it; so we had to find the Black Wings and seal it to keep the disasters from completely destroying our city."

"What kind of Disasters?" Daisuke interrupted suddenly.

"A number of things…the water level dropped; the sky became dark and clouded, there were frequent earthquakes. We were able to seal the piece of art before things got any worse; but it seems to occur every time Dark and Krad are in the world again."

"So anytime… the disasters will begin again…and to stop it Dark and I have to find the Black Wings and seal it." Daisuke repeated to make sure he was understanding it correctly; his grandfather nodded. "So…is there a way to…bring Dark and Krad together and seal the Black Wings forever?"

Daichii thought on it for a moment; not sure how to answer his grandson. " There must be a way…and only Dark and Krad know."

"So do you know where it is?"

He shook his head. "I don't have much of a memory of the Black Wings…and where it is, I don't know."

"Alright."

"Your not thinking about going out to seal it are you?" He asked.

"…Not just seal it; but reunite Krad and Dark again in their true form."

Satoshi picked the lock to his stepfather's office; if there was anything he had learned from Daisuke it was how to pick a lock. He pushed the door open and examined the room; making sure there were no security devices. He stepped in and closed the door behind him; Satoshi's stepfather had been out of town for a few weeks, making it even easier for him to access the information that he needed. He walked over to the desk and logged onto the computer and began his search. If his stepfather had any information it would be in the files of his precious computer.

(What do you think your doing Satoshi?) Krad asked lazily.

"Researching." Satoshi replied.

(Researching what?)

"Information on the Black Wings…it's a school project. We have to look up information on…a local legend." The young commander lied. "So shut up and let me work."

(…No one knows about the Black Wings…how are you going to prove that it even exists?)

"Well that's one of my challenges isn't it?" He went into the computer files and began to search; his stepfather wasn't the most organized of people, which made it all too easy to find what he needed. Sure enough he found the file he needed with no problem at all. _So…it's hidden…in the museum." _

Satoshi's cell phone began to ring; he took it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hiwatari speaking."

"Satoshi it's Daisuke; look my grandpa told me some very important things about…"

Daisuke was interrupted. "Yes what are they?" He asked eagerly. Daisuke explained the changes in the weather and that the Black Wings must be sealed every 40 years to keep the disasters from wrecking the town. He also said that Dark and Krad were the only ones who could successfully seal the artwork; and they both would be needed to complete it. " Alright; I think I may have located it as well. I believe it's in the closest art museum. My stepfather isn't the best at hiding information on his computer."

"That's great…so when did you want to do this?" Daisuke asked; Satoshi glanced at his watch it was 7:00pm.

"…Tonight."

"..Tonight? Satoshi I'm not sure about that…" Daisuke exclaimed in surprise.

"…Daisuke please…I want Krad gone…" He waited for a reply. "You don't know what he has done to me…"

"But it just seems so soon; are you sure we can pull it off?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright…I'll meet you at the museum in…an hour?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you there Daisuke."

"Be careful Satoshi." Satoshi hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

(Your not going to pull this off Satoshi…I will stop you from getting there.) Krad threatened.

"You can try all you want…I refuse to put up with your torture any longer." Satoshi said as he stood and made his way out of the room.

(It's just so much more pleasurable seeing you in pain that I inflict.)

"That is exactly why I want you gone and out of my body!" He clenched his fists in anger. "Your leaving tonight Krad."

(Not if I have anything to do about it!) Satoshi stopped; he could feel the angel forcing himself into the control of his body. He felt the familiar pain rising in his chest; he leaned against the wall for support.

"NO Krad! I'm not going to let you ruin this!" He closed his eyes using every bit of energy he had to keep his control of his body. "I've fought you like this before I can do it again!" The pain lessened; and Satoshi let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. It used a lot of energy for Krad to force himself into control, and it appeared he had tried too hard. _I have to get there as quickly as possible; Krad won't wait long to try again._ Satoshi got out of the building as quickly as he could, and went on his way to meet Daisuke.

Daisuke waited for Satoshi to show up; he had made it there early so he would have time to speak with Dark about their plans. When he left the house he hadn't told his mother or grandfather where he was going; just that he was going out, he didn't want or need them worrying about him. However he had an idea what his grandfather understood what it was he was going to do; when Emiko had begun to ask questions Daichii simply told his daughter to let Daisuke go.

(I think Hiwatari was right…I can…feel the Black Wings presence here.) Dark mused.

"How come you never felt it before?" Daisuke asked.

(I'm not sure…maybe it's growing near to the time when we have to seal it.)

"That could be." Daisuke agreed. "I hope he gets here soon." He looked around hoping to spot the bluenette.

(You're going to want to be very cautious Daisuke…it's possible that it may be Krad in disguise again and in your condition you shouldn't be doing a lot of running around.)

"I'm fine Dark…it's almost completely healed. I heal faster with you in me remember?"

(Yes I do…just be careful; if I tell you to transform you do it no questions asked ok?)

"Yes I will." Daisuke was silent a moment before speaking up again. "…How are you going to force Krad back into the Black Wings?"

(I believe I have to use a different seal from the one I've used before…More things come to mind the closer I get to the actual work of art. )

"…It's not possible to just trap Krad in the Black Wings is it?" Daisuke asked

(I don't think so…)

"I don't want you to go Dark." Daisuke admitted sadly. "But I also don't want Satoshi to suffer anymore."

(Don't forget that Krad is trying to kill you.) Dark added.

"Yes but that's not what I am concerned about."

(Daisuke its ok…I have lived longer than a single lifetime…I think it is for the best.)

"…I…suppose…" He looked down at the ground.

(Remember what I said; keep aware.) Daisuke nodded and looked up in time to spot Satoshi approaching. He appeared worn out and slightly more pale than usual; his immediate thought was Krad.

"Satoshi…are you ok?" He asked in concern when he got closer.

"Yes I'm fine…Krad was being difficult." He panted; it was apparent he had ran the whole way there. "You ready?"

"Yes…" Satoshi got out a keycard and swiped it through the security panel; then typed in a quick code that opened the door. The went in and Satoshi led him through the winding halls of the art museum. He stopped suddenly clutching his chest; he began to loose his balance when he reached out to support himself. Daisuke grabbed him allowing Satoshi to lean his weight on him.

"Satoshi are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"…Krad…" He hissed through clenched teeth; after a moment he relaxed and opened his eyes. "Sorry." He stood on his own again. "We need to hurry…Krad is getting closer to taking over every time." Satoshi took Daisuke's hand in his and nearly dragged him to the area they needed to go. It was in the back in one of the security areas.

"Now…there should be a doorway or something around here." Satoshi explained looking around. Daisuke examined the room; there were a lot of items around but no doors.

"Is it hidden?"

"I don't know…"

(Daisuke…go near that file cabinet.) Daisuke obeyed and looked over the file cabinet; it was pushed against the wall of the small room.

"Hey Satoshi…Dark thinks it may be behind here." Satoshi went over to him and looked over the large file cabinet. It was big enough to hide a door behind; their only problem would be moving the item, there was no doubt it would be heavy. He grabbed on of the corners and Daisuke did the same on the other side; then both pulled; managing to move the heavy object. Sure enough behind it was a door.

"Wow…Dark was right…"

(What is that supposed to mean?)

"Dark!" Daisuke hushed. "we don't have time for that." Satoshi put his hand over it and pushed, the door didn't budge. Before Daisuke could stop him Satoshi slammed his full weight into the door, it gave way but he didn't count on the staircase right below. Satoshi fell forward; Daisuke didn't have an opportunity to grab him, Satoshi hit the stairs and continued down.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke bolted down the steps he found Satoshi at the bottom; he was sitting up so that was a good sign. "Are you alright?" Satoshi looked a little beat up but he gave a weak smile.

"Y…Yeah…just a little bruised." Daisuke kneeled down to check him over. "Daisuke please…there isn't anytime." He slowly stood up; wincing as he did.

"But…" Satoshi held up his hand to silence him; he was staring at something. Daisuke followed his gaze. In front of them was what appeared to be a large torn curtain with chains wrapped around it. It appeared to be suspended in mid air. "Is that?"

"It is…The Black Wings…"

(Very nice Satoshi…now it's time that I took over!) Satoshi fell to his knees; there was no stopping him Krad was taking over. He shut his eyes tightly and clutched his sides as the pain in his back intensified. The white angelic wings sprouted form the boy's back.

(Daisuke change into me now!) Daisuke didn't hesitate he thought of an image of Satoshi and sure enough Dark took over. Krad got up from the ground; expecting to see a frightened Daisuke, instead there was Dark smirking at him.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"Not until you and the Niwa are dead." He held up a brilliant white feather.

"Your not touching him ever again Krad." Dark held up his own ebony black feather. He was unsure of what he was going to do; Wyth was not with them, and he didn't want to hurt Daisuke by bringing out his own wings. Krad threw his feather at Dark; he tried dodging it but it grazed his shoulder. There was no way he could fight properly without his wings. Dark closed his eyes and summoned his long dormant black wings. He himself felt the forgotten pain of the tearing flesh as the wings spread out; Dark immediately took flight, Krad wasn't far behind him.

"Give up thief!" He shouted at Dark.

"Not a chance!" He flew around the massive sheet covered in chains; Krad following behind him throwing various spells and feathers at him. Dark knew there wasn't much time he had to act fast; he flew upwards then turned and came back down directly towards Krad. The angel had no time to move out of the way; Dark shoved Krad back and into the mass of chains, tangling him up. He struggled to get free but it seemed as if he were being held back by some force. Dark hovered a few feet away directly in front of the white angel, holding onto one of his black feathers. Quietly he began to recite the seal; only he had no idea where the words were coming from exactly it all seemed to just be coming from his mouth.. Dark's voice grew louder the closer he came to completing the seal.

"DARK!" Krad snarled trying desperately to get free; suddenly the sheet disappeared revealing at last The Black Wings. A magnificent yet haunting sculpture created by the Hikari family; Satoshi's ancestors. It appeared to be made entirely of bones; a demonic skull hung at the top only it somewhat split in half, the neck led down to the backbone and the ribcage. It had no arms; just the collar bone and a huge sword stuck diagonally starting at the left arm socket and protruding through the ribcage on the right. The spiky back bone led down to the hips which were not bone but appeared to be covered in a skin like substance. There was a single leg; the left and went downward to a sharp point, it levitated on this area. Lastly there were the wings extending from the back. Massive black wings that reached all the way to the floor. The chains disappeared and Krad was able to move; he wasted no time in going after Dark.

Daisuke awoke in a strange place; it seemed like a huge space but he could barely see beyond a few feet. Everything around him was white; a blinding light seemed to be coming from everywhere. Slowly he sat up looking around confused.

"Daisuke." He looked to the right and found Satoshi kneeling close by.

"…Satoshi…where are we?" Daisuke asked; hoping he knew the answer.

"I'm not entirely sure…I think it may have to do with Krad and Dark being so close to the black wings." He winced slightly.

"Hey you ok?"

"It's been happening a lot…I think I can feel Krad's pain." Daisuke suddenly cried out and clutched his side.

"I can feel it too!"

Satoshi sat and put an arm around Daisuke. "It will pass…"

"So…why do you suppose you and I came here?" Daisuke asked after a few silent minutes.

"I imagine…they are being drawn together; this was the place of their birth and they are actually one. Being nearby the Black Wings must trigger that and so they are practically the same person once more." He assumed.

"Ouch!" Daisuke clutched his arm. "I don't think Dark is doing too…OW…too well…"

"Hm…hold on…" Satoshi closed his eyes concentrating as much as he could; hit mind seemed to drift into Krad's consciousness. "That's enough Krad!" The angle actually paused a moment; Satoshi forced him to remain still as long as he could. That was what Dark needed; he flew down directly towards Krad and grabbing onto his shoulders pushed him back and into the Black Wings; the creation enveloped them both.

Dark and Krad found themselves in a darkened area; there was no light that shone anywhere. They were actually inside the Black Wings; it had no life so the inside was dead.

Satoshi opened his eyes he found himself panting and he had worked up a sweat; Daisuke was staring at him concernedly.

"What…happened?" He asked the redhead.

"You closed you eyes and went off into this sort of daze…you looked like you were really struggling."

"I was keeping…Krad from…moving…" He blinked a few times and realized…they were no longer in that white area; they were on the floor the Black Wings in front of them. "Wait…what happened?"

"I'm not sure…I think when Krad and Dark…are…oh no!" Daisuke cried.

"…It couldn't have been that easy…plus the Black Wings haven't been sealed."

"I thought Dark already sealed it…"

"No…I think what he did was open it…so they could reunite with the Black Wings. The seal is what keeps them inside." Satoshi guessed.

"So...is it possible to trap only one in there?" Daisuke asked; Satoshi looked at him.

"It may be possible." Immeidiatly Daisuke ran up to the Black Wings and began shouting at Dark.

"Dark if you can hear me get out! We can seal Krad inside." Daisuke was unsure if he could hear him; he hoped he would. However he was unsure what would happen to Dark if he wasn't sealed within the Hikari creation; would he just go back into his body and be forced to live with Dark for the rest of his life? At that moment he didn't care; he just wanted Dark back. Satoshi ran up to Daisuke and joined him in trying to reach the thief inside.

Dark and Krad hovered in the air glaring at one another; there were two ways out, getting out of the void of the Black Wings or reuniting with it. Krad was intent on getting out; he tried to fly past Dark but the thief was in front of him at every movement.

"This will never work Dark…the Black Wings still must be sealed…and you have to do that from the outside…and I doubt that little Niwa knows the ritual." Krad sneered.

"He's done it at least a million times, I'm sure he can handle it on his own." Dark and Krad suddenly heard Daisuke's voice calling out to Dark to get out.

"You think your getting out your wrong thief…" Krad flew towards Dark and grabbed onto him. "If I'm staying then you are staying."

"Not a chance!" He kicked him in the stomach; Krad clenched his eyes shut in pain as he doubled over. Dark summoned a mass of feathers to bind Krad to that spot, they would only work for a limited time.

"Daisuke!" Dark called out. "If you can hear me use the seal now! I can't keep Krad in here for long!" Just as he said it the supposed angel broke free from the bind of feathers and started coming after Dark.

Daisuke heard Dark's reply; only he was unsure if he should obey. There was chance they could save Dark from his terrible fate.

"Daisuke…we have to do it now…there may not be any time." Satoshi coaxed him. Daisuke hesitated for a moment then nodded. He brought out the single feather he had of Dark's and held it out in front of him just like the many times Dark had done. He had seen and heard him seal so many artworks it was seared into his memory of what to do. He recited the spell with tears welling up in his eyes. _This can't be goodbye Dark. _Satoshi stood nearby watching carefully; quietly he was saying the seal himself, he had heard Dark use it before and since then he had always remembered it.

Krad wasn't letting go; Dark was trying to make it out of the dark void towards Daisuke's voice. The black feather began to glow; signaling that the seal was working. The voice was growing fainter Dark could feel it getting further away. Tears ran down Daisuke's cheeks as he paused before saying the last syllable. …_This can't be goodbye…_He opened his mouth to say the last word; Dark appeared clutching onto the ribcage of the Black Wings, the void was trying to pull him in as well as Krad. He pulled himself out and he hit the ground. Daisuke quickly said he last syllable, Krad's upper half suddenly came through the void; he was smiling crazily. Dark's feather emitted the magical spell; sealing off the Black Wings. Krad's eyes widened as it began to pull him back inside itself.

"NO NO! DAAARK!" His voice echoed throughout the room; the Black Wings hallow eye sockets glowed a haunting red briefly as it finally gained the life it was supposed to be given years before. Then it faded and the thing remained still. The life had been sealed within it like all the other Hikari works of art.

"Dark!" Daisuke ran over to him, he couldn't believe they had actually succeeded. Krad was gone and now it appeared that Dark was his own person at last.

"Daisuke!" He sat up looking at his former tamer. "…I'm…me…" He looked at himself in awe. Daisuke hugged him warmly.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again!"

Dark smiled. "Well I'm here." Satoshi stood in the shadows; leaning against the wall his arms folded across his chest and a small smile could be seen. There was no describing what he felt knowing that Krad was gone from his body forever; he felt a freedom he had never known. He could actually enjoy the scene before him between Dark and Daisuke. They had such a close relationship; they were practically like brothers, unlike what he had with Krad, the master and the slave.

Daisuke let go of Dark and looked over to Satoshi; wiping the tears from his eyes and smiled. "We did it Satoshi."

"Yes we did." He walked over to the two and held out his hand to help Daisuke stand. Dark got up and dusted himself off.

"We should be getting back Daisuke…Emiko may be getting worried."

"…oh right…But what do we do about that." Daisuke pointed to the Black Wings.

"Just leave it here I imagine."

"Or tell somebody about it…have it displayed." Satoshi suggested.

"Maybe we should see what mom and Grandpa say…"

"Yeah I guess so." Dark began to walk out of the room; Dark and Satoshi were close behind. They got back into the security office and moved the cabinet back in front of the door. The found their way through the museum to the outside; they had no idea what time it was, but the sky was dark and the stars were out. Daisuke and Satoshi stopped and looked up at the sky, Dark continued walking but stopped and looked back, he smiled at the two.

"Dark…how about you go ahead…we'll catch up."

He nodded and went on his way saying more to himself than Daisuke. "I get it…you want some actual alone time." He smiled; Emiko's little Daisuke was growing up. The two boys stood there in silence for a few minutes until Satoshi spoke up.

"I have…such a different perception of things now." He announced.

"Is that good?"

"It's great, I can finally appreciate and love what I have…without the worry of loosing it to the hands of Krad." Satoshi looked over at Daisuke and smiled. "I can finally have what I've always wanted." He took a step towards Daisuke and reached up to touch his cheek. The redhead blushed slightly and leaned in closer; they were only an inch away. Satoshi, while closing his eyes, closed the gap between them by placing his lips on Daisuke's. Immediately the red head wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck; returning the kiss passionately. Satoshi pulled away and looked into Daisuke's eyes.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke whispered.

"Yes?" Satoshi asked.

"Would you like to come to my house for tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd love to." He gave him another quick kiss. Daisuke rested his head on Satoshi's chest; Satoshi put his arms around him and held him there for awhile. They could for once just enjoy being in each other's company; just the two of them for the first time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: DON'T PANIC THIS IS NOT THE END! just wanted to verify that because this does seem like an ending. However I beleive the next chapter will be the last one...sadly...this story has reached it's end. So look forward to the next and final chapter I should be posting it sometime next week!


	17. Chapter 17

AuthorsNote: This is it the last and final chapter. And the one everyone has been waiting for I know. Ladies and Gentelmen I present to you the long awaited and anticipated Lemon chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer I don't own D.N.Angel (If I did Daisuke wouldn't be hooking up the Harada's. And he and Satoshi would do naughty things with each other.) I'm sick I know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark ended up waiting for the two further up the road; he noticed the closer they got they were holding hands. When they met up together they walked back to the Niwa house where Emiko was waiting for them. They had agreed not to spring their relationship on her quite yet, she would have to take in a lot as it was. The three reached the door and after a moment of hesitation Dark opened it.

"JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MISTER I HAVE BEEN WORRIED…" Emiko began on her rant but stopped mid sentence the instant she saw Daisuke and Satoshi step out from behind Dark.

"…oh my…" Daichii whispered.

"Hi mom…" Daisuke greeted. "Grandpa…"

"Wha…what did you do?" Emiko asked once she found her voice again.

"We uh…" Daisuke was interrupted.

"Sealed Krad within the Black Wings." Dark finished. "I was trapped inside it but I managed to get out before it was sealed, so now I have been given my own body."

"Krad is gone?" She asked the boys.

"Yes." Satoshi stated simply. "Daisuke and I have officially ended the feud between our families." Emiko had to sit down to take in all of the news. Her Daisuke had finally put an end to the curse between the families; and she hadn't even known what he was doing, a number of things could have happened and she never would have known. She suddenly stood and embraced her son.

"I'm just so glad that you're safe." Daisuke hugged her back; she had been through a lot the past few weeks.

"Everything is ok mom; we don't ever have to worry about Krad again." Daisuke reassured.

"Only we wanted to know what we should do with the Black Wings now." Dark brought up. "We thought about getting it in the museum so we can keep an eye on it."

"Hmmm I think that would be the thing to do Dark." Daichii approved of the idea.

"I could say I was looking over the security office and dropped a file behind the cabinet. I moved it and found the door; there I "stumbled" upon the Black Wings." Satoshi suggested.

"That could work." Daichii agreed. "I'm so proud of you boys." Emiko released Daisuke and stood up wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Oh mom don't cry." Daisuke comforted.

"I'm just so happy and proud of you…all of you!" She sighed. "Oh my goodness! It's almost 1:00am Daisuke you have school in the morning! You have to get to bed." She looked at Satoshi. "You too Mr. Hiwatari! Alright upstairs to bed now!" She ordered the boys. Daisuke didn't need to be told twice he immediately headed up to his room, Satoshi was close behind.

"Does she always have such random mood swings?" Satoshi asked once he was in Daisuke's room.

"Oh yeah…it can be odd but if she's mad one minute she'll be happy the next." Daisuke explained.

"That's a good point." He looked around the room; there was only on bed, not that he was going to complain. He slipped off his shirt; folded it neatly and set it on Daisuke's couch, he noticed Daisuke was staring.

"Like what you see?" He teased; Daisuke turned a bright red and looked away. Satoshi smirked and removed his pants; down to his black boxers. Daisuke was still looking away; Satoshi took that opportunity to sneak up behind him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and kissed his neck.

"Oh…" Daisuke breathed; the sensation of Satoshi's lips on his skin, his hands on his waist, it all felt so good. Satoshi continued to kiss his neck, he then began to gently suck on his tender flesh Daisuke closed his eyes. He felt Satoshi pushing his hips against him; he could feel the hardness in his boxers pushing against his behind. Satoshi's right hand traveled down from his waist to the front of Daisuke's pants; he moved his hand in a circular motion over the bulge. "oohh…Satoshi…"

"…you want to move this to the bed?" He whispered in his ear seductively. Daisuke could only nod; They laid down on the bed; Satoshi on top, straddling Daisuke's waist. Satoshi took the hem of Daisuke's shirt in his hand and pulled it over his head; he tossed it to the floor, leaned down and began to trail kisses along the boy's chest. He paused to examine the scar in the very center of his chest; lightly he traced a finger down it; he still had the guilt inside him. The redhead brought him out of his daze when he stroked his hair, coaxing him to continue. He stuck his tongue out to lick an occasional spot, and paused to suck the skin around his collar bone. Daisuke arched his back somewhat, breathing heavily.

Satoshi's hand roamed over Daisuke's chest and flat stomach. He began to grind his hips against Daisuke's; their hard erections pressed against one another, the friction creating an even more sensational feeling for them. Satoshi wondered what it would feel like without the fabric, just bare skin touching the other's bare skin. He kissed Daisuke's soft lips passionately; his tongue playing with Daisuke's, twisting around trying to gather the taste of the redhead below him. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Satoshi; holding him close, moaning into their kiss. Satoshi broke away for a quick breath; then went back for more.

He fidgeted blindly with Daisuke's pants; trying desperately to unbutton them, Daisuke reached down to help him out. Finally they got them unzipped; Daisuke kicked them off, breaking their kiss only once to get an intake of air. Satoshi sat up and began to slip his boxers off; he moved slowly and sensually, taking his time so Daisuke wouldn't feel things were being rushed. The red head stared at him in awe; Satoshi really was an attractive guy, he was thin and fit, he was not just skin and bone but had a lean muscle build, not very noticeable but he could feel it when running his hands over his arms, chest and abdomen.

Satoshi dropped his boxers to the floor; Daisuke could only stare at the sexy boy in front of him. He wanted to touch him but was afraid to; he rested his hands on Satoshi's boney hips instead. Satoshi leaned down to give him a quick kiss; he slid his hand down and hooked his finger under the band of Daisuke's boxers and slid them down. He tossed them aside and admired the boy below him; his wandering eyes made Daisuke blush, but he liked having Satoshi's full attention.

Daisuke sat up slightly wrapping his right arm around Satoshi's neck and kissed him; open mouthed and begging Satoshi's tongue to claim him. They laid back down together; their passion growing as well as their want and desire. Satoshi felt Daisuke's bare member pressed against his, the sensation sending more sexual want within him. He reached down and lightly touched Daisuke's erect member; the boy gasped suddenly to the touch, it sent a pleasurable shiver up his spine, he wanted more. Satoshi gently caressed Daisuke; running his fingers along the length to the tip then back down.

Satoshi then kissed down Daisuke's chest, to his stomach, he playfully stuck his tongue into the boy's navel, then kissed on down. Daisuke hadn't expected Satoshi to do what he did next; he felt his tongue on his erection, licking the length of it. Daisuke couldn't hold himself back he let out a low moan.

"Ohhhmmm!" Hearing Daisuke's voice in such pleasure; it was driving Satoshi crazy, he had to have Daisuke. He had waited for so long and now this was his opportunity. He kissed the tip of Daisuke's member; his lips lingering there for a few moments, he came back up meeting Daisuke's eyes with his own.

"Daisuke…I need you…now…" Satoshi whispered intensely.

"…I want you…" He felt Satoshi seal his lips over his again; Daisuke brought up his knees and spread his legs for him, he couldn't wait any longer. He knew there was a risk that someone may hear them; but at that moment he didn't care, all that mattered was his body's wants. He felt something pushing into him; penetrating his delicate flesh, he realized it was Satoshi's finger. "…W…What are…y…you doing?" He was somewhat in a daze.

"Shh." Satoshi hushed. "If I don't prepare you…it will hurt even more." He slid in another; Daisuke winced slightly but it didn't hurt too badly yet, then came the third. He let out a soft cry in pain; he hadn't expected it to be so sudden. Satoshi pushed in as far as he could then pulled out; Daisuke had a temporary moment of relief, but he knew what was coming next would even compare to what he had just felt. "Are you alright?" He asked the boy below him.

"Yes…I'm fine…"

"Are you ready…for…me?"

Daisuke nodded. Satoshi positioned himself and slowly moving his hips forward penetrated Daisuke's virgin opening. He shut his eyes tightly waiting for the pain to subside; it seemed to be only getting worse, but he didn't want Satoshi to stop. He wanted to give himself to the blue haired boy; he wanted to love him, he wanted to pleasure him, and so far this was the only way to give him all three. He loved the fact that Satoshi's hard cock was inside him, despite the pain he loved the idea of it. Satoshi saw the pain on Daisuke's face but he knew that he just had to get it over with and things would get better from there. Once he had his full length inside of the redhead he paused to make sure he was doing alright.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"It…hurts…a bit…" Daisuke whispered. Satoshi kissed his forehead.

"The pain will go away; I promise." Satoshi moved, pulling himself out a bit but only to push back in, he moved slowly and easily to make it as comfortable as he could for the other. Daisuke winced as Satoshi pushed into him; he gradually got faster and penetrated deeper. He hit a spot deep inside of Daisuke that sent a surge of pleasure throughout the boy.

"Ohh! Do that again!" The red head moaned. Satoshi obeyed he thrust in fast and deep earning another moan of pleasure from the boy. He began to let loose his desire and lust; pushing into Daisuke faster with each thrust. It felt so good having Daisuke completely surrounding his aching member every time he pushed in; his flesh was tight putting a pleasurable pressure on it. Satoshi still quickening his pace reached down and began to stroke Daisuke's arousal in time with his thrusts. Daisuke closed his eyes panting heavily and moaning; any thought of anyone catching them was forgotten; all that mattered was what was happening to him right at that moment, how good he felt, Satoshi pushing into him, his hand his throbbing member.

"Oh Sato...shi! More!" Daisuke begged. Satoshi's member pumped into Daisuke's opening again and again; he himself began to pant and moan; sweat began to trickle down his back and form along his brow, Daisuke too. The redhead wrapped his arms around the boy on top of him; holding him closer to his hot and tense body. Daisuke arched his back as his body begged for more from Satoshi; who was moving his hand quickly along Daisuke's erection, he had his hand wrapped around it pleasuring the boy as he had on the day of his birthday party.

He moved in unison with the thrusts of his hips; giving Daisuke the sensation that his member pushing in was giving him the pleasure that his hand was providing. A bead of precum had formed on the tip of Daisuke's arousal; indicating that he was getting closer to his climax. Satoshi too could feel himself getting closer to his own release. He panted heavily and sped up even faster; hardly moving his member out of Daisuke just moving it inside of him.

"Dai…suke!" Satoshi panted as he thrust in a single time; he came harder than he had in his life and deep within Daisuke's rectum. His body had tensed up and he clutched at the bed sheets as he finally was relieved of the buildup inside of him. Daisuke feeling the sudden wet warmth inside; and Satoshi gripping his erection, arched his back and released the sexual ache that had been growing inside him.

"Oooh Satoshi!" Daisuke moaned; clutching Satoshi's back as he came, and into Satoshi's hand. Both boys collapsed breathing heavily, and getting over their daze of such an orgasm. Satoshi was still on top of Daisuke; he laid there his head resting on his chest and enjoying the silent company of the other boy. He never imagined making love to Daisuke would be so great. His only experience had been with Krad; and all he had known was fear and pain, but this was totally different, not just the physical aspect but the emotional as well. It meant so much when he truly loved the person.

Yes he was admitting it; he loved Daisuke, he always had. Only he did have the hint of fear that maybe Daisuke wasn't sure about him; and all of this would become nothing, just an experimentation. A faze in his life and he would go off and marry some girl and he would be left alone. He forced the thoughts out of his mind; if it happened there was nothing he could do about it, he just had to enjoy the time he had with him.

Daisuke never felt more relaxed or content. Here he was; just made love with possibly the sexiest person he knew, and now they were together with no worries or fears. Just the two of them alone; no Dark pestering him, or Krad threatening. They finally were free to have their own lives; with each other, and that was all Daisuke wanted. To be with Satoshi and only Satoshi; they had an unbreakable bond that no one would ever understand, they together understood each other. No one could identify with the experiences they had; not even close. Satoshi suddenly looked up and gave Daisuke a light peck on the lips.

"That was amazing Satoshi." Daisuke whispered.

"I'm glad I could pleasure you." He looked down remembering the mess on his hand. "Excuse me Daisuke." He reached over and grabbed a tissue from the night stand and cleaned off his hand, then wadded it up and tossed it in the trash. He laid back down next to Daisuke; the red head scooted closer to him, and Satoshi put his arm around him to hold him.

"…You think they heard anything?" Satoshi mused after a few minutes of silence.

"Heh…I hope not…" Daisuke gulped. "I didn't even think about that."

"Neither did I …I don't think we were too loud."

"I hope…" Daisuke chuckled; he was certain no one had heard, his room was fairly sound proof.

"So…are we going to keep this secret for awhile…you know until people are ready to know?" Satoshi asked as he stroked Daisuke's unruly hair.

" I don't know…" He paused. "I don't want to hide it but…I'm not sure…what do you think?"

"I wouldn't want to hide it either but people can be cruel when it comes to things like this." Satoshi nuzzled Daisuke's neck. "I wouldn't want you to have to deal with the criticism." He soothed.

"I would deal with it; if it meant I wouldn't have to hide my feelings for you in public." Daisuke rolled over so he was face to face with Satoshi. "…I know it may be early to be saying this but…I love you Satoshi."

Satoshi's breath caught in his throat; he couldn't believe what he had just heard. His eyes wide with shock he responded. "…you…you mean that?" He asked.

Daisuke smiled and nodded. "Yes I do."

"Oh Daisuke…I love you too!" He put his arms around the redhead and embraced him tightly; he had never felt more relieved or happy in his life, he felt his eyes starting to brim with tears. He loosened his grip and looked Daisuke in the eyes; there was no doubt or uncertainty in the large crimson orbs of the redheads' eyes, he had meant what he said. Daisuke had never seen Satoshi's beautiful blue eyes so full of life and happiness. Closing his eyes he moved in and touched his lips to Satoshi's in a passionate; heart filled kiss that finally sealed their love. They felt no shame about what they had done; or about displaying their affections for one another in public, they were in love and nothing mattered.

They broke away and gave a few more light butterfly kisses; Satoshi rolled onto his back and Daisuke rested his head on Satoshi's chest; his arm resting there as well. Satoshi put his arm around him and alone together the young lovers fell into a deep sleep; full of sweet dreams, and fantasies about their future life together.

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AuthorsNote: And that's it! I hope it's what everyone was looking for, I'm not very experienced with writing Lemon scenes so I tried to make it as erotic as I could without making it into an all out Porno fic. (All though I'm sure that's what alot of people look for...I admit I do) But i'm just not that comfortable writing it like that just yet. Who knows maybe I will post a fic on here like that. Although I feel that would be waaaay off, I can hardly put the word cock on there without having a second thought about changing it. ANYWAY! THANK YOU EVERONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING THIS FIC! I really do appreciate it!I may not be posting anything new anytime soon; I need some time to think and get it all down first so i'm aiming for...sometime in January I will post a new fic. Again Thank You all! hugz!


End file.
